


Avengers Imagines (x Reader) Requests Open

by Sk3tchb00k



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 40,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchb00k/pseuds/Sk3tchb00k
Summary: Feel free to request any characters or prompts you want to see! Thanks for reading this! <3Also in this chapter Peter accepted the offer from Tony in homecoming and is an official Avenger, and he lives in the facility with the others.





	1. Bucky-Little Darling

** Little Darling  **

** Bucky **

** 3rd POV **

Y/N Stark was the sweetest girl the Avengers has ever met. She could make Hulk happy and turn back into Bruce, she could make Natasha laugh and relax when she was stressed, she convinced Steve to stay with the Avengers, even if he didn’t sign the Accords, and she comforted Bucky and got him to talk about himself-that was her proudest moment.

_Flashback_

”No one can talk to him or get him to talk, not even Steve could. We need to understand him so we can help him,” Y/N’s dad Tony grumbled to Y/N when they were working on some new gadgets. “I could try,” she said, speaking up. “No no no, he is dangerous Y/N, you don’t know what he could do, even we don’t have a clue of all his abilities.” Tony explained. “Just let me try, c’mon dad, please! What if he talks to me? If something goes wrong you just have FRIDAY get me out.” Y/N reasoned. “Fine, but you get 15 minutes.” Tony compromised. 

Y/n walked in the room and sat down on the floor in front of the bed where Bucky was laying. He was just staring at the ceiling motionlessly. “Hello, I’m Y/n,” she began. “I get 15 minutes with you, so I won’t pressure you to talk. You can talk when you’re ready.” She smiled at him and his head slightly turned to the side as he looked at her. “If I see you again, I really want to braid your hair. If that’s okay with you that is, since I don’t want to annoy you too much.” Y/n said, a smile on her face. Bucky nodded which caused her to jump up and down punching the air above her, “yes!!!!” She sat back down quickly, “sorry, I just Love braiding people’s hair... like a lot.” Bucky smiled and Y/n smiled even brighter. “So because I probably have only 10 minutes left I will talk to you about some stuff,” she began. Bucky tensed up, “so there is a girl at school who really doesn’t like me, so she pulls my hair and pushes me into the lockers at school. Then once she shoved her pizza in my face, I wasn’t mad at it or anything because pizza is amazing!” Y/n said, Bucky looked at her, super confused. “What, why that face? Oh! You probably thought I was gonna talk about you and you’re past and stuff! Well I said earlier, you can talk when you’re ready.” Y/n explained. Bucky sat up and smiled at the girl, she was probably 17, but she acted 6. “Have you had pizza before?” She asked him. “N-no...” Bucky said, his voice sort of raspy. “OMG YES HE SPEAKS!” Y/n squealed and danced around. Bucky laughed at her giddiness. “Yo FRIDAY! Order me a large (favorite pizza) please!” “Sure thing miss Y/n,” FRIDAY replied. 

In the end of all that, Bucky tried pizza for the first time and absolutely loved it. He also started talking more and more. And he went to Y/n’s school and confronted the bully, who never ever messed with Y/n again.


	2. Loki-Like me.

**3rd POV**

Loki, a GOD, never thought anyone could ever be like him in any way. No one from Asgard shared his pain, and surely no foolish mortal knew what suffering he’d faced. When Thor came into his room with the news of “he’d found someone Loki could relate to,” Loki laughed out loud and dismissed him. 

Now he was locked in his room with a mortal girl, who had powers of electricity. “So,” he began bitterly. She just huffed and turned away, “I will not speak to a man that talks down to my species.” “I’m no meer man!” Loki snarled. “I am a GOD! Watch your foul words, you worthless mortal.”  The girl rolled her eyes, “nothing you say isn’t something I haven’t heard, in all honestly your insults are weak to the ones I’ve endured, so please... SHUT UP!” She spat. Loki looked astonished, he’d never been spoken to so openly and rudely, but it also made him curious. “You think no one else is like you. You think no one else knows pain, well news flash pansnake, there are people like you!” She hissed. Loki growled, “what’s so horrible in your life?” 

The girl stood, her face inches away from Loki’s, Loki tensed under her spiteful glare. “Try being adopted twice, thrown out of your house twice because you had powers and tried to defend yourself against the people that hurt you. Imagine having your powers suppressed for years as you were abused by a so called ‘father’ who never loved you!” She moved her face so it was barely an inch away from Loki’s as her e/c eyes stared into his. “Tell me I don’t understand one more time...” she whispered eerily. “You... you understand.” Loki said before slamming his lips onto hers, startling her. Soon she kissed back, and Loki smirked slightly. When they pulled away they saw Tony and Thor at the door, Thor looking shocked and Tony laughing with his phone, most likely recording the entire thing. “TONY YOU LIL IRON POTATO GET YOUR STUPID FACE OVER HERE!” You and Loki yelled at the same time, chasing Tiny as he ran down the hall, cackling at the 2 of you.


	3. Peter Parker-Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request any characters or prompts you want to see! Thanks for reading this! <3
> 
> Also in this chapter Peter accepted the offer from Tony in homecoming and is an official Avenger, and he lives in the facility with the others.

** Peter Parker-Fireworks **

** Peter POV **

I sat on my bed practicing my aim for webshooting when I suddenly heard a beat ring through the entire house, it sounded like _DUN DA DA DA DUN DUN DUN._ What the heck? I got up and peaked into the hallway where I saw Y/n dancing with the music from the musical Hamilton blaring through the house. "IT'S THE 4TH OF JULY BICHES!" She yelled and giggled at the same time. She sang along perfectly and knew all the words by heart, I'd never realized how adorable she was. I shook my head frantically, feeling my face turn red. "YES! SEE PETER GETS IT! HE'S GOT 1/3 OF THE COLORS DOWN!" Y/n said, coming super close to me. I turned even redder at the sudden closeness between them. "U-uhhh what?" I asked, completely embarrassed. "Well red, white, and blue... and so your face is red, so you got a third of the spirit colors down!" She giggled and I swear if it was possible, my face got redder. Oof. "SOMEONE TURN THAT GOD AWFUL MUSIC OFF!" I heard Dr. Banner yell from his room. "OH YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT BANNER!" Y/n screeched and ran down the hall. 'Oh my Thor... Dr. Banner is gonna die today,' I thought.

 ** Timeskip to evening  **

Y/n and Mr. Stark were singing Hamilton songs together as they decorated the facility with American flags and other festive things. Even Captain Rogers got into it, seeing that he _is_ Captain America and all that. I laughed as Y/n was standing on the top the kitchen counter and still wasn't tall enough to reach the top cabinet to put up some American flag stickers. I walked up and lifted her onto my shoulders she smiled down at me and could finally reach up to the cabinet and put the stickers all over the cabinet. She tapped my head, so I let her down, when I let her down Mr. Stark walked in and burst out laughing. "Y-you got a little... something in your hair," he laughed, taking a picture. I immediately put my hand into my hair and found a Captain America shield sticker and an American flag sticker. “Really Y/n?” I asked, rolling my eyes at her childlike behavior. “By the way if you want to watch the fireworks they’re going off in 2 minutes,” Mr. Stark said absently, exiting the room. Y/n grabbed my hand and led me to the balcony outside her room, a perfect spot to watch the fireworks. Then suddenly the song ‘Helpless’ began playing from the speakers, ans Y/n was immediately singing and dancing along. She looked directly at me when she said, “I am so into you, I am so into you,” and my face went red. “I do I do I do heyyyy!” She smiled, grabbing my hands and doing a little dancing of swaying side to side. Then it got to the end, “in New York you can be a newwww... maaaaan Helplesssss,” as it was playing that part the fireworks began and I kissed Y/n gently on the lips. I turned and saw Bucky and Steve with their phones, staring in awe. 


	4. Tony Stark-Pick a Side

**Pick a Side**

**Tony Stark**

**Y/n POV**

I was the latest member to the Avengers. I could bend objects to my will, such as metal. That made Tony nervous so he never got on my bad side, ever. He treated me very well and made me his associate. We had a meeting involving the Sokovia Accords, just mentioning brought tension to the room. Steve was fighting against Tony, the argument was getting heated. “I won’t sign it.” Steve concluded, glaring at Tony. I finally opened my mouth, “you have to sign Steve! You’re going to break the Avengers apart! I know it’s not what you want, I don’t want to either, but I want us to stay together! We’re basically family!” I shouted. Tony spoke up, “Y/n stop, he made his choice.” “But we should stick together, we all sign or none of us sign!” I growled. “FOR GOD’S SAKE Y/N PICK A SIDE!” Tony snapped. My confidence faltered, and I stepped back. Tony took a deep breath to calm down. “Tony, Y/n is right, you’re breaking us apart, we can’t sign this,” Sam said. “Everyone... wait outside for a minute, we will make our decision after I calm down... but Y/n, stay.” Tony commanded. Everyone but me left, they sent a few pitiful looks my way, I took a shaky breath. “Y/n, you see what you’ve caused? Now you’ve got them siding together against this! We need this so no one else gets hurt,” Tony rambled. “Tony! If we can’t stop a villain from terrorizing the city because the government won’t let us, that makes us worse than the villain. Sure, we could be more careful, and we will! But we need more time to-“ I was cut off by a hard smack to the face. Tony’s eyes were seething with rage. I touched the mark and felt tears sting my eyes, Tony immediately looked apologetic. “You just want to tear us apart Tony... you don’t care if we’re happy, you just want to make sure you can still fly around in your suit and have cool powers,” you said, tears leaking from your eyes. “Y/n... I’m sorry... please,” he sounded, desperate and lost. “I’ll be in my living quarters,” I said, stomping out of the room. Wanda tried to stop me to comfort me but I ignored her. I slammed the door so hard it might have broke, that’s fine... Vision will just go through the wall to tell me what happens. I sat in there for an hour, which felt like days. I was facing the wall opposite to the door, then I heard my door open slightly. “Let me guess, Tony is making us sign it, sounds awesome...” I said sarcastically. “I don’t want to sign it either Y/n,” Tony said, I turned and met his eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, making me realize how vulnerable I'd made him. “I’m sorry for earlier, it’s just... this is all I have left, I lost Pepper to my stupidity, I lost my family, I might lose the team I love, and worst of all... I’m on the way to losing the only one left that I love... you,” Tony said. You gasped, but you were cut off by his lips on yours. When you finally broke apart you said, “I’ll sign... but only for you.”


	5. Take a Hint- Tony Stark

** Take a Hint! **

** Tony Stark **

** Y/n POV **

You were out clubbing with your friends at one of the new dance clubs that was near your house. You were trying to distract your best friend from her recent heartbreak. She’d dated Tony Stark, but he cheated on her within a week of their getting together. Halfway into your amazing night y/b/f ran into the restroom, crying her eyes out. Your eyes scanned the club to see what caused her to get so upset. You saw Tony Stark with his friends at the bar. Your other friends went over to comfort y/b/f, but as you were walking with them a guy blocked your path. It was Tony Stark.

“Heyyyy girl, you look pretty nice,” he said, smirking. “Thanks, now can you move?” You asked, attempting to sidestep him. He stepped in front of you again, “don’t be like that, Sugar.” You let out a noise of disgust, “ _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see ‘em coming, from the left or from the right_.” “Hey, why you being all sour hon?” He retorted, making you roll your eyes. “ _I don’t want to be a priss, I’m just tryna be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the..._ ” you trailed off, turning around and walking away from Tony.

You were turned around by 2 hands on your hips, and of course it was Tony again. “Cmon, can I have your number? We should totally hook up sometime,” he purred. “ _Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_ ,” you growled. “Hon, what’s so bad about me?” He asked, “innocently”. “ _You had me at ‘Hello’, then you opened up your mouth. And that is when it started going south_ ,” you said. Tony pulled you a little bit closer to him, “but lemme make it up to you... no talking necessary.” You growled, “ _get you hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint._ ” You pulled his hands off your hips and turned away again. He once again stopped you, he put a hand on your shoulder and opened his mouth but you interrupted him, _“No, you can’t by me a drink, I’ll tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint, take a hint take a hint... take a hint take a hint!”_

You rolled your eyes and stormed over to the counter. Tony took a seat next to you. “Hon, give me a chance... I’m not like what the people say, I don’t know your name or anything, I don’t know what you sign is either,” he said. “My sign is stop,” you spat. “What?” He asked dumbly. _“I guess you still don’t get it, so let’s take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is and I said it was ‘Stop’_ ,” you growled. He laughed, getting your clever wordplay, "oh come on sugar sweet, I can be good to you. I'll have you meeting amazing people, Dr. Banner, Thor the _GOD_ of Thunder, Captain America, The Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, The _King_ of Wakanda aka Black Panther, and so many more," he listed. You scoffed, " _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht."_ "Oh but, hon... I'm not lying," Tony winked and sat closer to you, wrapping his arms around you. " _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint."_ You said, repeating what you said earlier. He laughed, "you sure are fierce, but give me a chance." You pushed him off you and stood up, " _What about 'No' don't you get? So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested."_ You saw y/b/f exit the restroom, you were about to head over to her, but Tony spun you around once more, "is it because of y/b/f? She cheated on me, she just left out that part when she told you the story." This time you were going to lose it. " _It's about time you're leavin'. I'm gonna count to 3 and open my eyes, and you'll be gone,"_ You hissed. You closed your eyes, " _One... get your hands of my. Two... or I'll punch you in the. Three... stop your staring at my... Hey!"_ You opened your eyes to seem him still staring at you, UGH. _"Take a hint take a hint! I am not your missing link! Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint,"_ you shouted, completely done with him. " _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint,"_ you turned and said when he tried to follow you.

When you got home that night, you emptied your purse out on your bed, trying to find your phone. You found it, but also noticed a slip of paper that hadn't been there before. "Wtf..?" you read it:

_Call me and I can apologize for everything <3 -Tony Stark *** *** ****_


	6. Black Widow-Accepted (Pansexual Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this the Reader is pansexual, hope you like it!

** Black Widow **

** Accepted **

Y/n POV

I stared at my bedroom ceiling, sprawled across my bed. I’d actually began to think that I belonged. I was completely normal to an outside eye, but internally I was at war with myself. Sure, I liked boys, but I was equally in love with girls... but actually I didn’t care what gender I fell for, I just wanted to be in love. Some people called that desperate, but that’s how I truly felt. Now I had been broken up with, a stupid boy named Paul... way to go Paul. 

A knock on your door interrupted your internal dilemmas. “Come in,” you mumbled, not checking to see who it was. The person who entered sat on the bed, making in sink slightly. “Hey...” it was Natasha. “Hey... Nat,” I said, turning my head slightly towards her. “You okay?” She asked, stroking my hair gently. “Y-yeah...” I stuttered, not really believing myself. “I know you’re not, but it’s not all about the breakup, is it?” She asked knowingly, I didn’t know how she could read me so well, but it unsettled and comforted me. At least I knew I wasn’t so far gone that I wasn’t readable, but what if someone I didn’t want to understand me, could read all my secrets like an open book? Still, I let out a sigh, “yeah... but, if I told you, you might not like me anymore,” I muttered. “Y/n, I could never hate you, I accept you no matter what,” she said, pulling me into a tight embrace. I’d never really seen such a loving side of Natasha, usually it was just “train train train, witty comment, smart response, train train train.” This was more... “it’s okay, I’m human too,” kind of side. “I think I’m... pansexual, I just want love, no matter the gender...” I said. She smiled brightly, “that’s a relief, I think I’m... i-in love with you. I’ve had a crush on you since the week you first came, I never confessed because you were always with someone at the time, so I just focused on training you, so you wouldn’t need to rely on me in case you got into trouble. It didn’t help me distract myself from you, it made me fall for you more. I just kept it inside,” she said, making your heart warm. She was the one you so desperately wanted to impress since day 1, now it seems I already had. “I love you too Nat,” I confessed, connecting our lips together.


	7. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark-New Man

** Steve/Tony **

** New Man (sorta) **

** Steve POV **

_ _ _I heard he spent five hundred pounds on jeans_   
_Goes to the gym at least six times a week_   
_Wears both shoes with no socks on his feet_   
_And I hear he's on a new diet and watches what he eats._

Tony and Y/n were talking and laughing together, walking out of the gym. Y/n had never needed to go to an outside gym with me, we always went for a run and trained at the facility. Tony just wanted to do extra.

_But still, I'm just keepin' it real_  
Still lookin' at your Instagram and I'll be creepin' a lil'  
I'll be tryin' not to double tap, from way back  
'Cause I know that's where the trouble's at  
Let me remind you of the days when  
You used to hold my hand  
And when we sipped champagne out of cider cans  
I guess if you were Louis Lane, I wasn't Superman  
Just a young boy tryin' to be loved  
So let me give it to ya

Y/n’s instagram was all about Tony or her fit lifestyle. Her story was littered with gym pics and “skipping leg day”. 

All she talked about was Tony, it really annoyed me. 

_I don't wanna know about your new man_  
'Cause if it was meant to be  
You wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to  
'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me  
I don't wanna know about your new man  
We'll get there eventually  
I know you're missin' all this kind of love  
But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me

She would always call me up and talk about him, sometimes she would complain about him, which made me question why they were still together. We were still friends, since we were big still in the Avengers, and it’d be more awkward if we ended on bad terms. Tony sometimes was around when she talked about me at times, he’d usually roll his eyes or change the topic. 

_Every year, he goes to Málaga with all the fellas_  
Drinks beer, but has a six pack, I'm kinda jealous  
He wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime  
And every time a rap song comes on, he makes a gang sign  
Says, chune, boy never light up the room  
But enough about him, girl, let's talk about you  
You were the type of girl who sat beside the water readin'  
Eatin' a packet of crisp, but you will never find you cheatin'  
Now you're eatin' kale, hittin' the gym keepin' up with Kylie and Kim  
In the back of the club, kissin' a boy that ain't him  
Okay, you need to be alone  
And if you wanna talk about it, you can call my phone  
I just thought I would tell you, 'cause oughta know  
You're still a young girl tryin' to be loved  
So let me give it to ya

Y/n was one of the nicest people when she was with me. I never had to question if she was cheating or not, because she never was. Some people called her a doormat, but after we broke up she changed completely. Tony was always going out and coming home late, and Y/n was too, I had a feeling they were cheating on each other, especially when Y/n was caught kissing Sam in the club when Tony was kissing some girl. They made up quickly and were back to still being official. 

_Baby, I'm not tryin' to ruin your week_  
But you act so differently  
When you're with him, I know you're lonely  
Please remember you're still free  
To make the choice and leave  
Don't call me up, you need to show me

I hope Y/n was still Y/n and not the girl that she was now. I’d never seen her like this, Tony had changed her. “Hey... Steve,” Y/n walked in, looking defeated. “Yeah?” I asked. “I’m sorry for everything, it wasn’t meant to be between me and Tony, c-could we get back together?” She asked, playing with her shirt. “If you can prove to me you’re still you for a month, I’ll consider it,” I said, “if not... you’re going to have look around somewhere else.” 

 


	8. Expo-Tony Stark

**Expo**

**Tony Stark**

**Y/n POV**

I was babysitting my best friend’s son, Peter. Peter Parker. I sat on the floor, playing games with him when he suddenly piped up, “are mommy and daddy coming home early?” “No... why?” I asked. “They were supposed to take me to the Stark Expo tonight... it cost a lot and I don’t want to miss it,” he whimpered, a sad look on his face. “Oh Pete, I’ll take you,” I said, ruffling his hair. This kid had such an innocence to him, the way he looked up to Tony Stark made me kind of jealous, but then again it was the kid’s role model. “Who will get the other ticket then?” He asked, you smiled. 

F/n (friend name) was ecstatic when you asked her to go to the Stark Expo with her. You sent messages to Peter’s parents, asking if it was okay. They were upset that they’d forgotten, but they allowed you to go. You were standing in the crowd with Peter in your arms so he could see. Tony made quite the entrance, coming in with his Iron Man suit blazing. He went on to talk about how he “singlehandedly made world peace possible,” and you scoffed at him. You weren’t really paying much attention until F/n shouted, “I LOVE YOU TONY!” You quickly covered her mouth, “shut up, seriously,” you told her. She smirked at your glare, which made you madder. She didn’t know what Tony Stark had done to you.

”This isn’t about me,” Tony said, smiling in your direction. Your friend waved her hand in front of her face, feeling faint. You just rolled your eyes. After the speech, Peter lined up at the back door with his Iron Man mask on and a picture for Tony to sign. You knew that behind the mask he was grinning from ear to ear. He walked out and somehow made his way through the rampaging mob. He saw Peter and bent down to sign the picture, then he made eye contact with you, “you. Follow me,” He said, immediately you heard comments such as, “ooo she’s getting laid” “lucky bit*h” “she’s ugly, why not me?” You ignored them, as they were just snide remarks from obsessed fangirls. 

“You, you’re the one who shut your friend up, right?” He asked, eyeing you up and down. “Yeah, what’s it to you?” You asked, a light glare in your eyes. “Why?” He asked. “Because she is embarrassing, and to me... you’re no hero,” you said. “Again, why?” He asked, waving his hand at you to get on with it. “Mr. Stark, my father worked in the army for 5 years, he was set to come home to his family last year. He was promised that Stark weapons only were sold to the American government and military, but guess what? He was killed at the hands of one of your missles, from the opposite side of our war,” you explained, not showing any emotion on your face. “Listen, I can explain so much for you, but I have to get back, also you have that kid to watch,” he pointed out. You nodded, “he looks up to you, y’know, don’t let him down.” You said sharply. “Hey, here take my number, call me when you want the full story,” Tony said, before getting in his car and speeding off. You looked at the slip of paper in your hands, (***) ***-****-Stark

When F/n found out she went berserk, and Peter was pretty stoked as well. You’d definitely be seeing Tony sometime soon.


	9. Wanda Maximoff-Karaoke Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a lot of Tony Imagines soon because I found some songs that resemble his personality.  
> Feel free to request some oneshots you want. <3

** Wanda Maximoff **

** Karaoke Night **

** Wanda POV **

I sat in the living room area of Stark Tower. It was Friday night, which meant that Tony had some crazy activity planned. Last week it was game night and it got insane in Monopoly when everyone wanted to be the race car, Thor put his hammer over it, but Y/n, the newest Avenger, lifted it with ease and took the racecar. Y/n was our newest addition, and one of my new best friends. She and I had similar powers, but not exactly. She had a form of telekinesis that allowed her to control people's minds. It scared her, but we were helping her control her powers, hoping she'd be less scared of herself. Until then, she stayed in the Tower with us and didn't go on any missions.

I realized Y/n wasn't out of her room yet, so I walked up to her door and went to knock. Before I did, I heard her voice singing along to some music. I didn't know the song, but her voice was pretty. I knocked gently on her door and her singing and the music stopped immediately. She answered the door a second later, "yeah?" she was in a f/c hoodie and sweatpants. "It's Friday night, so Tony has something planned," I said, smiling sweetly. She smiled back and grabbed her phone then walked out into the living room with me. Tony was setting up speakers and a microphone to the tv. "Nice of you to join us ladies," he said, smiling as he successfully set everything up. "Tonight is KARAOKE NIGHT!! I chose songs for all of you, except Y/n, since I don't know her taste in music." Y/n shifted nervously, we all knew she was a bit shy, so this would be interesting. "Alright, who's first?" Tony asked, holding out the microphone.

It turned out to be the best idea ever. Clint was forced to sing 'Feed the Birds' from Mary Poppins, Nat had to sing "Friends" by Marshmello and Anne-Marie, Tony had to sing 'That's What I Like' by Bruno Mars, Bruce sang the 'Bill Nye The Science Guy' theme song, Steve had to sing 'Freedom' by Anthony Ramos, Bucky had to sing 'Aint your Mama' by Jennifer Lopez, Sam had to sing 'Seagulls! (Stop it Now)' by Bad Lip Reading, I had to sing 'Most Girls' by Hailee Steinfield, then it was Y/n's turn. She stood up and switched to the song: 'King' by Lauren Aquilina. It was so beautiful and everyone was shocked, since none of us knew how well she could sing. "If I gave out a prize, it would 200% go to Y/n," Tony said, applauding. Y/n blushed from embarrassment as everyone complimented her. "That was really good..." I told her, smiling. She smiled back then I realized how little space was between us. We both suddenly lurched forward, closing the gap and our lips met in a passionate kiss.


	10. Bruce Banner-Greatest Good

**Bruce Banner**

** **Greatest Good** **

**Bruce POV**

I was in my lab working on some new serums that would help me control 'the other guy'. I didn't know how long I'd been in my lab until I heard Y/n enter, looking angry. "Where were you?!" She spat, glaring at me with her death stare. "In here...?" I said since it was obvious. "You forgot date night... again!" Y/n growled. _That's_ why she was mad... shoot. "Ah, crap, sorry babe I forgot, tomorrow?" I asked, I knew I was being kind of short with her, but I was still working and I couldn't divert all my attention from the serums. "You say that, but then tomorrow you'll be down here again, then you'll completely forget," she sighed. "Look-I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now," I snapped. "What are you working on?" She asked, agitation in her voice. "A serum to control the other guy, so sorry if I missed our dinner, but this is for the greater good." "Greater good? I am you _wife_! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get!" She yelled, making me turn towards her.

We stared into each other's eyes intensely for a minute, then we broke down laughing. "D-did you just reference The Incredibles?" I asked, laughing super hard. "Maybe I did," she tried to be angry, but she was laughing too hard to be serious. Suddenly Steve yelled from upstairs, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Bruce was about to run up there, but you stopped him, "Uh-uh, don't think about runnin' off doin' no daring do, we've been planning this dinner for 2 months!" She was still referencing The Incredibles. I laughed and grabbed her arm and ran upstairs. She magically got changed into her super suit that represented F/a (favorite animal).

((Timeskip))

I was currently trying to summon the other guy when Y/n landed next to me after being thrown by a massive robot arm, connected to the giant robot we were trying to take down. "So about our dinner," she said, while dodging bullets. "Not now! The public is in danger!" I shouted, but I could literally _hear_ her smirk from under her mask. "My evening is in danger!" She shouted, making me laugh. "If you lovebirds are done referencing Pixar movies, we have a situation! Bruce get the other guy out here," Tony said, rolling his eyes at me and my wife. "Yeah... honey, when we're done will we go to dinner?" she asked. "Sure," I said, still attempting to get the other guy out, but he was being stubborn. "Okay, I'm holding you to that, let's get this done with," she said. Suddenly the robot was covered in a 3 foot layer of ice. Y/n jumped up and used her katana to slash through the robot's metal, which was weakened from being frozen. "Okay, we're done!" She clapped her hands, everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?" She asked. "You could've done that _the entire time??_ " Tony said, growling. "Yep, but now I get my date night and Bruce can see, " I _am_ the greatest good any of y'all are gonna get.


	11. Clint Barton-Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cussing, because coffee is worth cussing for.

** Clint Barton **

** Coffee **

3rd POV

Clint thought today was actually going to be a great day. He woke up himself, there were no missions to take care of, he actually beat Nat in training today (for once), and he got the last cup of coffee. It was 11 am in the morning when Clint realized he was dead. Y/n walked into the kitchen, dark circle under her eyes and messy hair. “Sup biches,” she greeted us, her voice sounded half dead. She opened the cupboard that usually had the coffee in it. She turned and faced everyone, looking murderous, “WHO THE FUCK TOOK THE LAST COFFEE?!” She screeched, making everyone freeze in place.

Clint POV (because I autopiloted and changed him to I)

Tony spoke up, “Clint had the last cup!” “Dammit Tony,” I muttered. Y/n turned to face me, “shit.” I ran from the room as fast as possible, but she somehow was right behind me. She did a front flip and smashed me into the ground. I groaned in pain she twisted my arm behind my back, “have. I. Not. Been. Clear. Before? I. Get. The. Last. Coffee. Period.” She growled, pausing after every word. I gulped, “y-you weren’t up yet.” “Do you think that matters?” She spat, flipping me over so we were face to face. “Listen I-“ I was cut off by her lips on mine. She pulled away, looking satisfied. “Wha?” I asked, completely shocked. “You tasted like coffee,” she said simply, getting off me and walking away. I sat up and saw Tony with his phone in his hand, clearly taking a video. “THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE!” He yelled, running away from me.


	12. Tony Stark-Crying in The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added “Requests Open” to the title, just in case anyone wants to request. I have ideas but I also want to make sure everyone likes the content. Ill try and update this book everyday until August 13th, anyways, Love y’all!

**Tony Stark**

**Crying in the Club**

Y/n POV

Thor wanted to celebrate the battle of Ultron with going to-his words not mine- “the place where mortals go to get drunk and dance stupidly to drunken music.” He wasn’t wrong, but it made us all laugh. He meant the club. So we were going clubbing, I wasn’t big on drinking, but I usually liked the music. Wanda, our new recruit, was sitting in the back, staring at her drink with sad eyes. I couldn’t blame her, her brother  _died._ I walked over and sat next to her, “ _You Think... that you’ll die without him. You know, that’s a lie that you tell yourself. You fear, that you’ll lay alone forever now. It ain’t true, ain’t true... ain’t true no.”_ I told her. She smiled softly at me, I pulled her up from her seat and took her to the dance floor, it was still early in the club so not many people were there, most of them were drinking. “ _So put your arms around me tonight, let the music lift you up like you’ve never been so high. Open up your heart to me, let the music lift you up like you’ve never been this free! Until you feel the sunrise, let the music warm your body like the heat of a thousand fire, the heat of a thousand fires,”_ I sang along to the music, perfectly in key. Wanda smiled and we danced around, giggling at our silliness. “Thanks Y/n,” she said. “ _Ain't no crying in the club hey hey. Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby._  
Ain't no crying in the club hey hey.  
With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy Ain't no crying in the club  
I won't, I won't, I. Ain't no crying in the club I won't, I won't, I. Ain't no crying in the club” I sang until the chorus ended. Vision walked over and swept Wanda off her feet. She needed a night to forget her troubles, even if it didn’t last long. 

I walked over to Tony, who looked really depressed. “What’s wrong?” I asked him, after getting a drink. He pushed his phone over to me, on the screen were texts from Pepper. 

Pepper: It isn’t working, I’m sorry. We took a break to fix it, but I can’t fix the fact I don’t love you. Sorry, I hope you’re not taking it too hard. 

I sighed, the truth was that I loved Tony, ever since I became a part of the Avengers not too long ago, during Loki trying to take over Earth. “Life sucks,” he grumbled into his empty glass. I touched his shoulder, “ _You may think, that you’ll die with out her. But you know, that’s a lie that you told yourself. You fear, that you’ll never find another so pure, but it ain’t true ain’t true ain’t true, no.”_ I told him. He sighed and I pulled him away from the bar before he could have another drink. “What are you-“ as he was questioning me I interrupted, continuing the song. “ _So put your arms around me tonight, let the music lift you up like you’ve never been so high. Open up your heart to me, let the music lift you up like you’ve never been this free. Until you feel the sunrise, let the music warm your body like the heat of a thousand fires, the heat of a thousand fires.”_ I sang to him. He laughed and we started dancing around. “ _Ain't no crying in the club hey, hey. Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby. Ain't no crying in the club hey, hey. With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy. Ain't no crying in the club, I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club, I won't, I won't, I. Ain't no crying in the club,"_ I sang along, making Tony smile. Some girls came over and stole Tony from me. I sighed as he laughed and smiled like everything was perfect. I sat down at the bar and sang to myself, " _You think, that you'll die without him You know, that's a lie that you tell yourself You fear, that you'll lay alone forever now I t ain't true, ain't true, ain't true I said ain't no ain't no. Ain't no crying Ain't no crying in the club, no crying I said ain't no ain't no. Ain't no crying. Ain't no crying in the club, no crying,"_ I tried to convince myself I didn't need Tony, he was a playboy, I couldn't expect much. He wouldn't love me back, I was a nobody to his fame and popularity, even if I was an Avenger. Tears pricked my eyes, I tried to shake them away to no avail.  Suddenly someone grabbed my arms and spun me around, it was Tony. "Tony, what are you doing?" I asked, completely confused. He began singing, " _Ain't no crying in the club hey, hey. Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby .Ain't no crying in the club hey, hey. With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy Ain't no crying in the club I won't, I won't, I Ain't no crying in the club I won't, I won't, I Ain't no crying in the club ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no I won't, I won't, I Ain't no crying in the club."_ We sang together and danced around like no one was looking at our silliness. We kissed passionately and I smiled like a kid in a candy store. BEST NIGHT EVER!

 


	13. Loki-Open Up Your Eyes Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 2k reads! Thank you so much! Remember to request an imagine if you would like one, you can include your name if you want or stick with Y/n

** Open Up Your Eyes Part 1 **

** Loki **

(Reader is 12 in this imagine)

Y/n POV

I was in the tower playing with my laptop when the alarms went off. This meant I had to stay in my room and not go out until the alarms went off. I shrugged, not really caring right now about it, my (adopted) dad, Tony rushed in. “Y/n, stay here, if anyone who has a helmet that looks like reindeer antlers shows up you call one of us  _ **immediately.**_ Do you understand?” He asked, panic in his voice. “Yes dad, now go save the world,” I said, nodding. “I will kiddo,” he said kissing my head and leaving the room. 

I sighed and shut my laptop. I was going to practice with my powers. My powers were that I could control the elements, but it was based on my emotions. When I was angry or scared it meant fire, upset or frustrated meant water, jealousy or bored meant ice, happiness or excited meant wind, any mix of emotions or any other emotion was earth. I was about to start practicing when Tony ran back into my room, “honey, come with me, we need to go to the top of the tower for safety. I nodded and ran with him to the top of the tower. When I got there he slammed the door so hard it jammed. He then transformed into Loki. “You’re Loki! Uncle Thor told me about you, what are you doing here? Why am I here?” I asked him. He held up a hand to silence me. “ _It’s time you learned a lesson. It’s time that you understand. Don’t ever count on anybody else, in this or any other land.”_ He began. “What do you mean?” I asked, puzzled by his weird statements. “Loki, what’s going on...? The Avengers will save me if you do something wrong to me, they’re my family AND my friends.” “ _I once hoped for friendship, to find a place among my kind. But those were the childish wishes, of someone who was blind.”_ Loki growled. I winced from thinking how alike we were. Both of us desperately wanted to fit in and be loved by our families, but we were so different from them. I felt water droplets fall from my fingers and knew I had to contain how upset I felt. He suddenly spun around and had a golden helmet that had reindeer-like antlers coming from the top and a golden staff with a blue gem in the middle. I tried to run away but he grabbed my shirt collar easily. He dragged me over to the ledge overlooking New York, which usually would’ve been a beautiful sight, but when you’re being held by a god that is proabably going to hurt you, it’s not so pretty. He dangled me over by my arm. “ _Open up your eyes, see the world from where I stand. Me among the mighty, you caged at my command.”_ He said, turning around to see Clint behind us and making his eyes go blue. “Uncle Clint?” I asked, getting out of Loki’s grip and running to Clint. I hugged him tightly, “What’s going on?” I begged him. Clint pushed me off him harshly and back to Loki. “Clint...?” I whimpered. Loki pushed me to the edge of the ledge where I saw my family. “ _Open up your eyes, give up your sweet fantasyland. It’s time to grow up, and get wise. Come now little one, open up your eyes.”_ Loki growled in my ear. “Y/n! No!” I heard my dad yell. Water swirled around in my palms tears leaked from my face and joined the essence in my hands. “ _We all start out the same, with simple naïve trust.”_ Loki said, looking off into the distance. “ _Shielded from the many ways, that life’s not fair or just. But then there comes a moment, a simple truth that you must face. If you depend on others, you’ll never find your place.”_ Loki said, tightly closing his eyes. Green magic appeared in his hands, I stood back. He approached me and touched my forehead, I saw the world happier, kneeling before Loki and I. I shook my head desperately trying to get the image out of my head. The Avengers, my family.... I couldn’t count on them anymore, I had to take control of myself. “ _Open up your eyes, see the world from where I stand. Me among the mighty, you caged at my command!”_ He touched my forehead again and I felt a connection. A blue light filled my vision then disappeared. I could be powerful, my emotions were numb so I could harness all my powers. “ _Open up your eyes and behold the faded light! It’s time to grow up and get wise. Come now little one... open up your eyes! Open up your eyes!”_ Loki brought me once again to the ledge, uncle Clint by my side. I smiled down at the Avengers I once called my family, and I exploded into a burst of elements. 


	14. Tony-Avengers

** Tony Stark **

** Avengers **

Y/n POV (in this Pepper is just his assistant)

You’d known Tony since his days at MIT. He was never the guy you hung out with, because of his snarky attitude and repulsive reputation. It disgusted you to no end. To find out that you and Agent Coulson has to go recruit him for the secret “Avengers Initiative” made you laugh and then give Director Fury a disgusted look. 

Still, here you were with Agent Coulson in the elevator to Tony’s “brilliant” tower. He made up some dumb thing saying “the life like ai of Tony Stark is answering this,” but you tuned out when the doors opened. A girl glared at Tony, I smiled at her. Maybe I would like her if she always glared at Tony like that. “Phil and-who’re you?” She asked, addressing me. Tony made some stupid comment, “Phil? Agent is his first name,” but then he saw me. “Agent L/n,” I responded, smiling for a second then dropping it. “Y/n,” Tony said, I shook my head, “no Tony, my first name is Agent.” The girl laughed and Coulson chuckled softly. I smirked at Tony, who still smiled. 

**Timeskip**

”How do I always get dragged into some sort of mess with you?” You asked Tony, as they brought in Loki. I shook my head and sighed. Tony didn’t know I had powers yet, so if Fury brought it up in the meeting he was assembling, it might lead to a different discussion. Fury went on to discuss how he needed us, then it lead to an argument between Tony and Steve. “Everything special about you came from a bottle,” Tony snapped at Steve. I sighed and rolled my eyes, “shut up.” They both looked at me, “listen, you’re both complete idiots and I don’t like either of you, but we are now forced to tolerate each other while we’re on this damn airship. Tony go and be friends with Banner, Stripey don’t do anything stupid, Sparky, do something i don’t care, I’ll watch the so called ‘god”. Cool? Cool.” I ordered, leaving the room. Fury chuckled, I rolled my eyes and walked into the poncho where Loki was imprisoned. “Why have you come?” He asked me, staring me down. “To guard your godly ass,” I responded. I pulled out my phone and started playing games. “You’re not doing a good job of it,” he mumbled. “I’d say I am, you’re not out of your cell and I’m still alive, so,” I shot back. He huffed in exasperation, “you’re surely something.” “That’s right, ain’t no one like me, isn’t now, never gonna be,” I explained, looking up at him. “You have secrets,” he began, “spill.” “No.” He glowered at me, I sighed, “I’ll spill the things I want to.” “Okay,” he sat on the floor, gazing at me. “I can create shields for people from anything in the world, physical, emotional, mental, anything,” I said. He looked at me expectantly, “not going to mention the wings?” I froze, “no.” I got up and left the room.

I went to my room on the airship and screamed. He hit a nerve, one that I never showed anyone. Suddenly the door swung open and Tony was there, “I heard you scream,” he said. He had his repulser glove on, looking like he was ready to take on the world. “Nothing, just that goddamn god,” I laughed bitterly. Tony looked at me with worry, “want to discuss this in the lab?” He asked, trying to get me to talk to him somehow. “Sure,” I grumbled and stormed to the lab. I got in and watched Tony and Bruce joke until Steve walked in. I didn’t listen to what they said until Steve walked out. “Be right back,” I said, following Steve. When I found him he was opening a door to Fury’s weapons, somewhere only Fury should be. “I see you’re sneaking around now,” I noted. He turned and saw me, his face emotionless. “Yeah, I guess so,” he admitted. I walked up until I was a foot away from him, “don’t get caught here, and don’t break anything, Fury won’t know from me.” He nodded and I left him to it. I wandered the ship a bit until I heard fighting break out in the lab. I rushed in and saw everyone in complete chaos, “everyone, SHUT. UP!” I yelled. They quieted when they realized my presence. “Loki is messing with all of you’re minds, he’s putting you on edge and making you all insane,” I said, creating a pink orb in my hand. Tony stared at me, “What is that?” “A shield from people toying with your emotions, who’d like to be first?”

Everyone had a shield in their mind, protecting their emotions, until the part of the ship we were standing on blew up. I got very unlucky and fell into a repair area of the ship, where all the heavy metal stuff was, and it fell on me. I screamed when I was slowly getting crushed by the metal. I heard people frantically talking into the comms, “Agent L/n, you alright?” I heard Fury ask. “If you count getting crushed to death by metal alright, then just peachy,” I said, tasting the sarcasm in my voice. “Y/n, I’m coming to get you,” Tony said, “no, you and Steve go and fix the ship, then if we survive come back for me,” I ordered. “But-“ “No! Just go!” I growled at him when he hesitated. 

**Timeskip**

I didn’t know how long I was holding a shield around my body until Tony ran in and pulled the metal off me. He looked beaten badly and his suit was scratched up. “What, happened... to you?” I wheezed and he picked me up. “Tried flying through a giant fan,” he joked. I smiled softly, making him smile back from under the faceplate. “You have powers,” he said. “Shields, emotional, mental, physical, you name it,” I said. “Anything else?” He asked. “Wings, which I cannot use, ever.” I said sternly. He nodded and didn’t push the matter. 

**Timeskip**

A giant metal worm was headed straight for my side of the block. “Hey guys, umm I’m not Hulk so I won’t smash my way out of this one, but still, you’re great friends,” i said into the comms. “Why does it sound like goodbye, what are you doing?” Tony questioned. “Using my wings,” I said, trying to summon them. “The wings you said you’ll never use ever?”  “Yep,” I growled as my large dragon wings summoned on my back and clawed through the metal on the worm thing. “Phew,” I let out a breath of relief. “We have a nuke coming our way, I know where it needs to go,” Tony said. “No! Tony, you’re not doing that,” I rejected. I started flying towards the missle, passing Tony in his suit, “I am.” “No! Y/n, that’ll 100% kill you,” Tony yelled in the comms. “Too late,” I grabbed the missle and flew straight towards the portal. I entered it and immediately panicked. It was beautiful yet terrifying. I launched the nuke to the ship with all my might. It soared through the air and into the ship, causing an explosion. This was it, I was accepting death. My wings stopped flapping and I began plummeting towards the wormhole. It began closing and I blacked out.

**Tony POV**

I watched in absolute horror as Y/n flew the missle into the wormhole. There was nothing I could do, I couldn’t save her. Moments passed and I heard Steve, “close it.” The portal began rapidly closing and I felt my heart clench. Y/n would make it, I knew she would. Just as it closed she fell through the tiny opening. I heard cheering and I let out a breath. She was still falling however and I began to panic. I blasted over to try and catch her, but Hulk beat me to it, he caught her and slammed into the building before putting her on the ground. Her wings were furled in around her body, shielding her from our eyes. Hulk let out a cry of rage and agony and she jumped awake. “Oh my, what happened?” She asked, clutching her chest. I hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. “Did anyone kiss me, or more importantly did Tony kiss me?” She asked and j smiled widely, “no, but I’m about to.” “I love you,” she said. “I love you too,” I mumbled in her ear before I closed the gap between our lips.


	15. Loki Part 2-Confident

**Loki Part 2**

**Confident**

Y/n POV (Reader is 12 like in Part 1)

After the burst of elements was done, I emerged from the destruction. I used my wind powers to jump off the tower and land on the ground in front of the Avengers. _Attack them_ Loki's voice said in my mind. I nodded, facing the people I once called family. "Y/n... you're stronger than Loki is, whatever control he has of you, you can fight back," my dad, Tony, said. " _It's time for me to take it I'm the boss right now. Not gonna fake it, not when you go down. 'Cause this is my game, and you better come to play,"_ I said, glaring at him. He lifted his faceplate and looked at me with a face of sorrow. "Y/n, you can beat Loki," Natasha said, backing down from her fighting stance. I nodded, "I can fight it," I walked towards her, she smiled. I then grabbed her arm and flipped her over my shoulder. _"I used to hold my freak back. Now I'm letting go, I make my own choice. Yeah, I run this show, so leave the lights on. No, you can't make me behave,"_ I snarled at them. Natasha glared at me, but I knew she was hiding the hurt. "Hey Clint! Come on down," I yelled. Clint jumped over and I used wind to break his fall. We smiled at the others who stared at us in fear. "Where are all these emotions coming from, Lady Y/n?" Thor asked, Mjolnir in his grip, waiting for action. I smiled, " _So you say I'm complicated, that I must be outta my mind, But you had me underrated... rated, rated."_ I smirked, swaying my hips. "I heard you all hate some element, so..." I turned to Steve, "ice storms for you." He got covered in ice and icicles that... "ice"olated him from the rest of the group. I turned to my dad, "ever since Afghanistan I heard you're not too fond of water," I created a wave to track him down and swarm him in a whirlpool. I turned to Thor, "I think the God of Thunder needs to stay grounded," I chuckled at my own joke then sent the Earth to swallow him. Natasha was taking down Clint, she hit him in the head and he passed out cold, "you have a temper, so how about you go and play with fire?" I sent a huge fiery blast towards her. I smirked and saw Hulk, "you need to go for a flight," I used the wind to throw him into the air. "What's wrong with you, Y/n?" Natasha asked. _"What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being-What's wrong with being confident? What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being-What's wrong with being confident?"_ I asked with fake innocence.

Suddenly I felt myself get drained of energy, what was happening? I didn't know what happened, but I was back on the rooftop with Loki. "What?" I asked, staring him down. "You're needed here, we need to open the portal quicker, that's why you're here," Loki said. I used my magic on the portal and it quickly expanded, once I was done Loki grabbed my arm. He tapped my heart with his scepter and I felt the curse lift. "What... did you do to my family?" I asked, staring at him wide-eyed. He took me to the ledge, "Avengers! Kneel before your new king, and I'll show you the truest reward," he announced. No one moved, "well then, I'll give you a punishment." The Chitauri swarmed them, but gave them a clear view of the events about to take place. Loki dragged me by my arm to the very edge. "Dad! I'm sorry," I felt tears stream down my face. "It's not your fault hon," I heard my dad say, even though he was so far down. Then Loki broke our moment, "kneel now." Tony hesitated, he looked at me in the eyes. I shook my head rapidly, he didn't kneel. No one kneeled before Loki, so he dangled me over the edge by my arm. "Say your goodbyes," he hissed in my ear. "Steve, I'm sorry for talking bad at times and blowing you off, you're like another dad to me. Clint... you really were my uncle, thank you for teaching me how to survive on my own. Natasha, you were like my second mom, you really treated me well in life, I love you so much. Banner, someone can tell you what I said later, thanks for keeping my dad company, giving him a friend to relate to, please help him after I'm gone. Thor, don't blame any of this on you, you're a cool guy. Mom... (Pepper) I love you so so much, I'm sorry I never made you proud of me. Dad... I love you so much, I know you never had time for me, but I remember all the times we spent together, I don't think I ever made you truly proud of me, but I love you, don't grieve for me for too long." I wept as I said probably the last thing I would ever say.

Loki smiled, "you won't be missed." He let go of my arm and I attempted to reach out to grab something, but it fell past too quickly. Panic began setting in my brain, I couldn't think straight enough to harness my wind powers. I did the only thing that was logical: scream. I screamed and heard my dad scream out too, "Y/n! NO!" The only element I could use was fire, which wouldn't help me now, unless... it was a risky idea, but if I could use the fire to create a force field to save me, then I could survive. I created a huge fire wall beneath me. It caught me and bended to my weight, to not kill me from sudden impact. I screamed in pain from the burns crawling up my skin. The fire disappeared and I passed out.

**Timeskip**

I woke up to Dr. Banner's face above me. "You're awake," he noted. My dad rushed over and saw me, "sweetie, you're alive." I stared at him then saw most of my arms and torso wrapped in bandages. "You created sort of a fire net when you fell, so when it caught you it burned you too," my dad explained. "I love you..." I murmured. He smiled, "I love you too kiddo."

When I healed in a few weeks we went and got Shawarma, now my favorite food.


	16. GotG/Peter Quill-Novaqueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Megan  
> Thanks for requesting! I hope you like it!

**Novaqueen**

**GotG/Peter Quill**

**Peter Quill POV**

My team and I were sent to Knowhere because we had to collect someone and get the bounty she had on her from the Collector. “She’s known as Novaqueen, a bounty hunter that used to be a ravager, she must’ve had new plans because now she knows the locations of all the infinity stones, I don’t know why the collector needs her, but he’ll pay a pretty price for her,” Gamora explained, pulling up a hologram of the so called “Novaqueen”. “Why do people recognize her as Novaqueen and no one knows me as Starlord?” I grumbled, frowning at the hologram. “Will you stop going off on that every time someone brings up a secret name?” Rocket growled, packing grenades in his backpack. “Careful, those are the ‘blow off your junk’ kind, as Quill says,” Drax said. “It was one time!” I huffed. “We’re here,” Gamora said, interrupting our banter. We walked out of the ship once it landed and saw the streets filled with people struggling for money and stealing around. 

After an hour at the bar, our target walked in. She had h/c hair that fell to h/l (hair length) and stunning e/c eyes that scanned the room. Most of her body was covered, but the showing skin was a shocking blue. It reminded me of Yondu, I think he had a daughter, but she ran off not long after I arrived. I smiled and walked up to her, “hey gorgeous, care to dance?” I asked. She smirked, “What kind? Or both?” A smile traced on my lips, I held out my arms and she took my hand and began to dance, “I know you, you’re Peter Quill, Starprince, right?” She asked, making me roll my eyes. “Starlord, actually,” I huffed with exasperation. She smiled and twirler around, then kneed me in the stomach as soon as she got close to me. I doubled over and she flipped me onto my back. “So tell me Starlord, remember Y/n? Yondu’s daughter, the one you replaced,” she asked, jealousy in her eyes. “You’re jealous that Yondu liked me better than his biological daughter,” I noted. “No, I’m wondering if you remember me, I did leave when we were young,” she said, walking off. I tapped a jet to her foot, she rocketed towards the ceiling and flew out the door. I ran after her, I tackled her to the ground and ripped the mask she wore off. She looked exactly how i remembered, angry and blue. 

We took her to the Milano for questioning. “What’s your name, full name?” Gamora asked. “Y/n,” Y/n said. “Okay, do you know where all the infinity stones are?” Drax asked, glaring at her intensely. “Yes, but I do not plan to use them, or obtaining them,” she said. “How do we know you’re not lying?” Rocket asked, loading his gun. “I can say I’m not crazy, and if I was crazy I would go for them. I know that I cannot hold or wield the stones,” Y/n said, rolling her eyes. “Why does the collector want you?” Gamora asked, sharpening her knife subconsciously. “Because he wants the stones, he craves power so much it’s driven him insane, he just makes it look like showmanship,” Y/n said, sighing with annoyance. Mantis walked over and touched Y/n’s arm, “She’s telling the truth, but she also feels jealousy, towards Quill.” Y/n glared at her not so secret-secret being revealed. “Can I go now?” She asked, standing up, Rocket instantly lifted his gun and took off the safety. “I’m going to guess that’s a no, but let me ask you something. Would you rather get paid and have millions of units, or save the universe?” She inquired, making me stand up. “Let us take this outside,” I said, grabbing Y/n by the arm,easing her outside the ship, “stay here, I got this.” 

“What?” She asked, anger clear in her voice. “You  _are_ jealous,” I smirked. “I used to be, then I made myself a name, you tried to, but you’re just Peter Quill. Just... Yondu’s golden boy,” Y/n grumbled with anger in her voice. “Ha! I’m not favored, at all,” I spat. “You know you were, he told no one to eat you, you know what he said to them with me? ‘See how much she can take’ stop when she screams,” she snarled. I stared at her, “no, you’re lying.” “You wish I was, I wish I was,” she sighed, shaking her head. “How is my father?” She asked, I tensed. “He’s dead... he died saving my life from my father Ego, a Titan who planned on destroying the universe and taking it over,” I explained. She tensed, “he always loved you like a son, I was just another ravager and a burden.” I stepped closer and she glared at me. In all the tension and anger our lips connected. “I hate that I had a crush on you,” I muttered. “I hate that you had a crush on me,” she said. Gamora walked out, “You guys done being lovesick and let’s get out of here.” “What does this mean?” Y/n asked. “I am Groot,” groot said. “He said welcome to Then Guardians of Then Galaxy hon,” I said, Rocket nodded. “Awesome,” She said. 


	17. A/n

Oh  
My  
Thor!!!!

3k reads?! Wtf?!? Y’all are awesome, seriously, like how? You are all amazing, thank you for all the support, even despite my scattered update schedule, thanks for bearing with me! Continue requesting and I’ll get them done as soon as I can!


	18. Bruce Banner- Just the man I need

**Just the man I need**

**Bruce Banner**

Bruce POV

I was listening to my opera in my headphones. Y/n refused to talk to anyone, it had been a hard fight and she was given the task to calm down the other guy. I got up and sat next to her, she flinched and my heart clenched. Nat walked over, she looked at me pointedly and shook her head, telling me to leave her alone. Y/n spoke up, “it’s fine Nat,” her voice was raspy. Nat nodded and walked away. Y/n immediately curled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her. I held her tightly as she cried into my chest. “Was it Hulk?” I asked quietly, hoping it was a no. “No, he only made me slightly shaken, but Bruce... there was a child, he jumped in front of the bullet meant for the man I assume was his father, I couldn’t save him,” she said, shaking. My eyes widened and I saw everyone staring at her, all looking pitiful. She whispered into my chest, “they’re staring.” I glared at everyone and they looked away. I pulled her into my lap and held her even closer. “You’re okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you,” I whispered. The Quinjet landed and Tony walked over, he was practically Y/n’s brother, he lifted her up and carried her off the jet, I followed them and watched as Tony gently layer her on her bed in her room. She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. I walked over and she held my hand as I sat on her bed. “Thanks,” she murmured, I smiled softly. “You’re welcome,” I said, stroking my fingers through her hair. “You’re just the man I need,” she said, drifting off into sleep. I blushed awkwardly and smiled, she was just the girl I needed. 


	19. Dad! Tony Stark-Unloved

**Unloved**

**Dad! Tony Stark**

**Y/n POV**

For almost all my life I was the light of my dad’s life. He would talk about me to his friends and brag about everything I did. I could get him to leave the lab after he had spent hours and hours in there and get him to sleep. Still... keyword:  _almost._ My dad met a boy named Peter, aka the Spider-Man, when he was recruiting for his team against Captain America. At first I got along great with Peter, he was very polite and sweet, but my dad thought he was too, maybe a little too much. Peter became the focus in  my dad’s life, all he ever did was build Peter a new suit with all the newest tech and talk about Peter anytime he wasn’t in the lab. I admit, I was jealous. He was  _my_ dad, not Peter’s. It kept getting worse and worse.

I walked in on a conversation between my dad and Peter, “so I kept to keep the suit?” Peter asked. “Yep, it’s all yours son,” my dad chuckled, ruffling his hair. I growled in jealousy when Peter said, “thanks dad.” I had enough of this. I went to my room and wrote my dad a note:

Hey Dad, sorry I can’t be as amazing as Peter, it’s clear he is the one you care about most. I’m leaving so I don’t bug you anymore and I can escape the feeling of being unloved by my own father. Love you, Y/n.

I packed all my important things into a bag and grabbed my super suit. My dad didn’t know that I had made an entire suit for my superpowers, I don’t think he knew I had powers. I could create anything, in a certain amount of time, it wasn’t instant. I sighed, and jumped out my window, and ran off.

**Tony POV**

As I was cleaning up the lab I heard Friday come on over the speakers. “Sir, it would appear Miss Y/n has left the building.” I tensed, Y/n knew she wasn’t allowed out without my permission. Then again, when was the last time I talked to her and saw her? I instantly felt bad, all Y/n ever did was be an amazing daughter for me to brag about and I went and found Peter to replace her with. I went to her room and saw her note.

I covered my mouth in shock and looked around her room. Some of the stuff was taken down or missing, so I assumed she’d taken it with her. I sighed at what I’d caused, my own daughter to leave me.

**Timeskip 1 Year Later**

I woke up feeling like crap. I saw alcohol bottles around me and sighed. It has now been 1 year since Y/n ran away, and I’m no closer to finding her than I was the day she ran off. Then Pepper came running inside, “Tony! I think-I think I found Y/n!” She exclaimed. I shot up out of my seat and ran to her, “where?” “Brooklyn.” 

I was in the car and pulling into the driveway of the address Pepper had given me. She told me I had to be the one to go and mend things, since I had caused this. I sighed and stepped out of the car, I walked to the door and knocked. “Who is it?” A man asked. “Is Y/n there?” I asked, wondering why a man was there. “Yes, who’re you?” The man said through the door. “Her dad,” I said and I could feel the tension. A moment later Y/n opened the door. “Hey,” she said, looking annoyed. She was wearing a black leather jacket over an Ac/Dc tank top. She had ripped jeans and wore fluffy socks. Her hair was also a shocking (f/c). “You changed,” I noted, she nodded. “Couldn’t let anyone recognize me, ya’know?” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “Who’s the man?” I asked, praying she didn’t have a boyfriend. “Roommate,” she said. I nodded, “I’m sorry, for everything.” She nodded, “I bet you are, but I’m not coming home soon.” “Why?” I asked, tears coming to my eyes. “I’m heading to Europe,” Y/n said nonchalantly. “What?!” This child would give me a heart attack if she’s dropped anymore big news on me. “Yeah, Thor knows they need more superheroes,” she growled. “You will come home someday right?” I asked. “Yeah... I missed you guys, I missed Pepper always grilling us for doing something stupid, I missed being your favorite kid, but that ended before I left,” she hissed. “I don’t see Peter as your replacement-“ “anymore. You know that’s what you saw him as in the beginning,” she interrupted me. “Go back to him then, I don’t care anymore. I’ve learned to live the Unloved life.” She slammed the door in my face.


	20. Tony Stark- Did you fall from Heaven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Iron Man 3

**Did you fall from Heaven?**

**Tony Stark**

**Iron Man 3**

**Y/n POV**

The missle hit the house and the ceiling began caving in. Tony sent the suit to me and it engulfed around me. I saw Tony about to be crushed by a ceiling piece, I jumped over him. “Did you fall from Heaven?” I asked him, smirking. He rolled his eyes, “why?” “Because you’re so damn fat you broke the ceiling and now the house is caving in on us.” “What the f*ck?”

 

 

 

 

**A/n: I don’t know what this was either...**


	21. Bucky Barnes-My Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things I need to address:  
> 1) OMG 4K READS?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! I’m so happy right now,  
> 2) School starts for me on Monday so I’ll have to stop posting as frequently for maybe a week until I get settled in.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me, I’m trying to update a lot for the next few days. Love y’all!  
> This was requested by Marvelicious Fam

**My Doll**

**Bucky Barnes**

**Y/n POV**

**1942**

I walked to the Technology Fair to wait for my date. I decided I’d take a chance on dating and I was going out with Bucky Barnes, now “Sergeant Barnes”. I waited with my friend F/n. She got paired with Bucky’s friend Steve, I’d met Steve before and we were sort of friends. I was excited, I was hoping Bucky would be the man for me. He and Steve walked up and I smiled, I approached them while F/n scowled at Steve’s appearance. 

“Hey Bucky, Steve,” I greeted them, smiling brightly. “Y/n! It’s great seeing you,” Steve said. I nodded, “likewise Steve.” F/n approached, “hi.” I glared at her for being short with them, she forced a smile. “This is F/n,” I said, smiling weakly. Bucky started eyeing her and I sighed, “hey Steve, how about we go see the Stark presentation?” I asked. Bucky raised his eyesbrows. F/n instantly brightened up and smiled st Bucky flirtatiously. Bucky shook his head, “F/n, I’m not really interested.” “What?! But! Ugh,” F/n pouted, then walked inside alone. “Bucky!” I hissed, giving him a stern look. “You get to hang out with both of us today Y/n,” Bucky said, smiling. I smiled back, I couldn’t help it, he was too cute. We watched the presentation for Howard Stark and I noticed Steve disappeared. I followed him, Bucky right behind me. Of course Steve was in the enlistment area for the army. 

“Steve,” I said gently, putting my hand on his arm. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Bucky huffed, I nodded understandingly. I hugged Steve tightly, “don’t do anything dumb,” I said, a small smile on my lips. I waited outside. Bucky exited a moment later, “want to go dancing?” He asked, holding out his arm. “Sure,” I smiled, accepting him. “I’m worried for Steve, he’ll end up getting hurt if he keeps enlisting. Someone could notice,” I said. “Yeah,” Bucky said. “I’m also worried about you. You better not die while you’re in England, okay?” I asked, staring at him expectantly. “Okay, I’ll try not to.” He said, smiling at me. “Thanks,” I said, pecking his cheek. 


	22. Peter Parker-Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it is Peter Parker’s birthday. Of course I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Love you Peter Parker! <3

**Birthday Boy**

**Peter Parker**

**Y/n POV**

I had been working all month to plan our today. It was finally August 10th, Peter’s birthday. I was happy that his birthday was before our school started so I could spend the whole day with him. I went to wake him up since it was 10 am and we had a busy day ahead. I saw him sleeping and sat on the edge of his bed, I started playing with his hair. Peter eventually woke up from me messing around with his hair too much. “Y/n, what are you doing?” He asked, smiling slightly. “Good morning Pete,” I said, smiling. “Hmm, good morning Y/n,” he said, pulling me down to him and holding me to his chest. “Peter, we have to get up,” I giggled, pushing away. “Why...?” He whined, holding me tighter. “I have a day planned for us,” I squealed as he snuggled into my chest. “Fine,” he said, letting out a breath. I pulled him out of bed and managed to get him to the kitchen, I made him waffles that looked like the Death Star and Darth Vader. He smiled, “thanks Y/n, you’re the best.” He kisses my cheek before eating the food. I smiled and ruffled his hair, “no problem, only the best for you.” 

When he finished I handed him a new Star Wars shirt. “Thanks, what’s the occasion?” He asked, holding the shirt up. My jaw dropped. He forgot his own birthday?! “You really don’t know?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Haha, got you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I knew he didn’t actually know and he just didn’t want to disappoint me, so I was going to roll with it. “I know, silly me. You could never forget such a great day,” I smiled, hugging him. He chuckled lightly, “yeah.” 

We left and stopped at Delmar’s. We got our sandwiches and I put them in my backpack. Peter offered to pay, but I handed his money back and placed down my own. “My treat today, it’d be rude to make you pay today,” I said, smiling. He nodded, “okay.” He still had no clue, this boy was going to be the death of me. 

The rest of the day we stopped at his favorite shops and I payed for anything he wanted. Everytime he rejected the money or complained I was spoiling him I would smile and say, “but it’d be rude to make you pay. Especially today.” He seriously had no idea why, but he went with it.

Finally at the end of the day I brought him to the top of his building on the roof. “I have one last surprise for you,” I said, smiling brightly. He raised an eyebrow, “Y/n, why have you been treating me to all this today? I really don’t get it,” he admitted. Then the fireworks went off and in bright red and blue letters was:

Happy Birthday Spider-Boy!

”Courtesy of Mr. Stark,” I said smiling. Peter’s has dropped, staring at me Witch wide eyes. “I forgot my birthday!” He said, trying to comprehend everything. “Yeah, you dummy,” I giggled. “You bought me all this stuff for my birthday?” He asked, pointing at all the Star Wars an science stuff we’d bought. I nodded, smiling. “Y/n,” he chided with amusement. “Anything for the Birthday Boy,” I said, kissing him. He returned the kiss and together we sat on the rooftop watching the fireworks.


	23. Dad! Tony Stark-You Love Him More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (insert Cap voice) Language!

**You Love Him More**

**Dad! Tony Stark**

**Y/n POV**

Being the daughter of Tony Stark was hard. He was always distant and doing things in the lab, I had to stop him from getting wasted or doing dumb shit, and he barely recognized my existence. Fun right? I went to Midtown High School with my best friend Peter. He told me he was Spider-Man so I was always upgrading his gadgets and giving him cool tech. 

Today I got to my home, the new Avengers facility, and saw my dad talking to Peter. I asked my A.I, F/n, to tell me what they were saying.

”So Peter, I know that you’re responsible enough for this, I’m willing to make you an Avenger,” my dad said. I felt my chest tighten, he never let me be an Avenger because he thought I’d mess it up, but he was letting Peter be an Avenger. “I-it’d be an honor Mr. Stark, but like I said before, I’ll stay a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” Peter said politely. I smiled weakly, Peter was a good person. “Then we’ll call you the backup,” my dad said. I felt jealous hit me, he trusted a 15 year old kid more than his own daughter? I walked past them and went to my room when my dad stopped me, “hey.” “What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Haven’t seen you much, everything okay?” He asked, looking me over. “Peachy.” I said through clenched teeth, turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, “this is why we can’t connect, you always shut me out.” “I always shut you out?” I asked, growling slightly, “you spend hours in the lab and refuse to even look at me half the time, so forgive me if I’m a little distant with you. It’s just how I’ve been raised.” My dad looked shocked and his grip on my arm slackened. I turned to Peter, “told you that _the_ Tony Stark wasn’t all amazing and wonderful.” Peter nodded slightly and I sighed, “see you tomorrow Pete.” I went to my room and locked the door. “F/n, show me all video footage of my dad and Peter,” I said, sitting on my bed. “Right away,” F/n responded. 

“Hey kiddo, how was your day?” My dad asked Peter. “It was awesome! I stopped these bad guys with high tech!” Peter went on about his day while my dad smiled proudly. My heart clenched, he never looked at me that way, never looked at me with pride. There were a few more clips, but none of them were too different, just my dad being proud of Peter. “Shut it off,” I told F/n. “Of course,” F/n powered down the computer and left me alone in my room. I sighed, “F/n, activate protocol take flight.” “Protocol Take Flight? Are you sure?” F/n asked, worry in their voice. “Do it,” I said, grabbing a backpack from my closet. I packed a few outfits, my phone and the charger, my headphones, a fake passport, a fake ID, and some other necessities. “Protocol Take Flight activated and prepared,” F/n said. “Thanks, F/n,” I said. I went to my closet and grabbed my suit. It was F/c and had powerful rocket boots and repulsers. I got ready for take off when my dad walked in. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, scowling. “Away,” I responded, lifting my mask to look at him. “Where and why?” He questioned, stepping closer to me. “I don’t know where. You clearly love Peter more than me so I won’t get in the way,” I answered, a look of hurt crossed my face, but I covered it up. “That’s stupid, you’re my daughter Y/n!” He shouted, standing right in front of me. “Am I?” I asked softly, then I blasted through the window and away from the facility, probably to never return.


	24. Avengers-Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I started school on Monday. I love a lot of my teachers, especially my language arts teacher. She is so cool! Anyways, I hope you're doing good and I love you all!

** Memories **

** Avengers **

****Tony** **

Tony's favorite memory of you was when you made your first superhero suit. He helped you along the way, he distinctly remembered one conversation.

_"Tony! TONY!!!!" You yelled from the other side of the lab. Tony ran over to find you, "what?" You proudly showed him your suit prototype. It was elegant, but not revealing, and it was practically impenetrable. "You did it," Tony said, letting out a breath. He was so amazed that you had managed to pull it off, he'd never doubted you, but he didn't know it was possible for a 13 year old to make such an advanced suit. "No... **we** did it, you and me, dad," you said, accidentally calling him dad. Tony raised his eyebrows and your face went red. "I-I sorry," you stuttered, hanging your head. He walked over and lifted your chin, "you've always been my child, Y/n." He kissed your forehead and ruffled your hair._

Things were amazing, but the suit was _practically_ impenetrable. The same suit you'd marveled over for years was the one you died in.

* * *

**Steve**

Steve's favorite memory of you was when you taught him Instagram.

 _As an old man, he was confused at first, then you smiled and took the phone from him. "Okay, let's post the first picture on your account," you said, holding the phone up with the camera on. "Smile!" You squealed, smiling wide and side-hugging Steve. He smiled and kissed the side of your head. "Okay, now you give it a caption, it should be short and describes the picture," you explained. Steve nodded and typed in: **I love you, my little doll.**_ _You smiled at the nickname and posted it. It was his most viral picture and his favorite, so much so, that when he learned what a lockscreen background was he made it his picture._

That exact caption turned out to be the last words he ever said to you. The picture remained his lockscreen, as a bittersweet memory of you.

* * *

**Natasha**

Natasha's favorite memory of you was when she taught you to fight. You weren't amazing at it, but she loved spending time with you anyways.

_"Nat... I don't want to fight anymore, you always win," you sighed, when she'd beaten you again. "Don't give up Y/n, the enemy won't give you a break to catch your breath," Natasha chided you. You huffed and kicked her in the stomach with enough force that it made her stumble. Nat stood up quickly, but not quick enough. You grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back, you had her pinned. "Can we get ice cream now?" You asked, she nodded and laughed. "Good job kiddo, the bad guys won't know what hit 'em," Nat said, patting your back. You smiled brightly at her, "thanks."_

Natasha blamed herself for not teaching you more, when HYDRA attacked. You weren't prepared enough, and that got you killed.

* * *

**Clint**

Clint's favorite memory of you was when you went to archery camp and shot every target right in the bullseye. The teacher sent you home, which he found hilarious.

_"Have fun at archery camp!" Clint ruffled your hair and you smiled. "I will! Bye!" You ran into the building with your bow and quiver full of arrows. You came out of the building 10 minutes later looking sheepish. Clint walked over to you, "what happened?" "The teacher asked if anyone knew how to shoot a bow, I said yes and hit 20 targets in the bullseye perfectly," you giggled. Clint laughed and rolled his eyes, "that's my girl!' "She sent me home, saying I didn't need to be there," you explained, grinning. "Come on, let's get home so you can train with real archers," Clint said, smiling._

Who knew the one shot you'd ever missed in your life, would be the one to get you killed? Clint was shocked, you'd never missed a target before then.

* * *

**Bruce**

Bruce's favorite memory of you was when you sung him a lullaby to calm him down from a code green.

_"We need to give Banner a lullaby," Tony shouted through the comms. "Natasha is down," Clint said. "I got this," you responded and went to find the raging green boi. "Hey..." you said, getting Hulk's attention, "the fight is over, you're done now, we appreciate your help. Thanks for helping us out," you sang a small melody you made up. Hulk began to shrink and you smiled, "no more smashing."_

Not even a lullaby could calm Bruce down after your death. He was too far gone to think straight.

* * *

**Wanda**

Wanda's favorite memory of you was when you comforted her after her brother's death. She was devastated and you helped her become happy again.

_"It's not fair," Wanda whispered to you rubbed her back and held her close. She was practically your sister and you hated seeing her grieving. "I know, I really do," you whispered, wiping away her tears. She looked at you with her gorgeous eyes that currently were red. "My mom... she found out I had powers, she didn't care that I was different, she just loved me. Then HYDRA invaded my town and found me, my mother died, protecting me from their guns," you told her, tears leaking from your eyes and running down your face. She snuggled into you and wiped your tears, "your mother died a hero." "As did your brother," you said, she smiled weakly. "Let's watch something," you said, pointing to the Tv, she nodded and you watched Netflix until you fell asleep._

When you died Wanda grieved. She didn't have you to tell her stories or comfort her anymore. She felt truly alone.

* * *

**Bucky**

Bucky's favorite memory of you was when you helped him through his horrible night terrors.

_You were in your room working on controlling your powers when you heard loud noises coming from Bucky's room. You knocked on the door then entered the room. Bucky was holding himself and breathing heavily, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Bucky?" You asked, approaching him cautiously. He looked at you with wide eyes. You sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back. He sighed and leaned into you, "did I wake you?" "No, I heard banging and had to make sure you were okay," you said, running a hand through his hair. He nodded and sighed, "I thought I was over them." "It can take awhile to get over night terrors, I know personally, but I'm here for you," you said, he smiled at you. "I'll stay with you," you whispered and you fell asleep next to each other. He held you against him, to protect you from any harm._

Sadly, he couldn't protect you from all the harm that would come. His night terrors grew worse, he relived your death every single day.

* * *

Everyone's worst memory of you, was the day you died. You were fighting alongside them, you were taking down a HYDRA base. You weren't as strong of a fighter as the rest of them, even with your powers. You held your bow tightly as you snuck through the hallways with Wanda, desperately hoping you wouldn't be found. You got the bomb set up successfully and ran out of there. You made it outside when a swarm of agents surrounded you. Wanda tried to draw some away, but you were their main target-the weakest link. Everyone saw as you went to shoot the one agent that began to advance on you, when you missed him entirely. Clint gasped. You got into a chokehold and tried to fight back, but you weren't strong enough. Natasha screamed. You managed to get him off you and you went to run away, a bullet hit the one weak spot in your suit, the abdomen. Tony yelled in rage and began firing and the fleeing agents, until they all died. Steve ran over to your limp form. "I love you, my little doll," he whispered as the light left your eyes.

 


	25. Steve Rogers-Museum love Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Winter Soldier

**Museum Love**

**Steve Rogers**

**Steve POV**

I walked in the Captain America exhibit of the Smithsonian museum, I came here a lot. I looked around at the people here, one kid recognized me. I put a finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet, he nodded slightly. I saw a girl sitting in front of Bucky’s portrait, she had a familiar glint in her eyes. “Hey,” I said, she didn’t look at me. “Hi,” she said. “Interested in Bucky Barnes?” I asked her, sitting next to her. She held a sketchbook with flawless sketches of Bucky. “You could say that,” she muttered, still not looking over. I sighed, “what do you mean?” “I mean, I’m interested in his story. This here,” she gestured to the information panel, “is not all I need, but it’s all I’m given until I can add on.” “I see, I could give you some more. I might know more than that,” I said, pointing to the information she had written down in her book. She looked over at me, finally meeting my eyes. “You’re...” she breathed, realizing who I was. “Yeah,” I said. “We need to talk.”

We were in her apartment, surprisingly in the same building as mine. She sat on the floor, I sat on the chair by her, looking over her information. Her name was Y/n L/n, she refused to speak of her job. “Thanks for the information,” she said. Y/n handed me her card, “call me if you need anything at all.” I nodded and left.

**Timeskip to Sam’s House**

”Hey Sam! I brought you your gym clothes, you left them at my-“ Y/n walked in the living room and saw me, Sam, and Natasha. “Steve? Sam?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sis?” Sam asked, walking over to her. “Yo, who’s the girl?” Y/n pushed Sam to the side and pointed to Natasha. “Kidding, hey Nat,” Y/n said, hugging Natasha. “Hey N/n, you’re looking better than when I last saw you,” Natasha joked. “Haha, yeah. Well to be fair last time I saw you I was hanging off an aircraft, about to be dropped into the Atlantic Ocean,” Y/n chuckled. I was very confused, “someone want to tell me what’s going on here?” “This is Y/n, my sister,” Sam said. “Yeah, too late, he probably knows that,” Natasha said. “Agent L/n, I retired, when HYDRA took over,” Y/n said, subconsciously rubbing her left arm. “I uh, I don’t work for anyone.” “Oh I see,” I said, “so, want to work for us now?” “Hell yeah!”


	26. Steve Rogers-Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Language!

** Language! **

** Steve Rogers **

**Steve POV**

It was just a normal mission. Y/n was trying to get me up to date on the “memes” during the fight. “So when someone throws something they say, YEET!” She screeched as she threw a HYDRA agent through a window. “Like this? Yeet!” I threw my shield into another agent. “Yes!” She giggled. Then she got shot in the back. “Ah fuck! I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Y/n said, glaring at the agent that shot her. I ran to help her, “language y/n.” “Mm whatcha say,” she sang. “Stop Y/n, you’re dying,” I whispered, cradling her head. “My last wish... change the pronunciation of Arkansas from Arkansaw to ArKansas,” she requested. Then went limp in my arms. I started singing my theme song from the 40’s, “Captain America,” I sang the last part quietly. “I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GO INSANE IF I HEAR THAT SONG ONE MORE TIME!” Y/n shrieked, jumping up. “What the fuck?!” “Language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I okay after this? No...


	27. Tony Stark-Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Age of Ultron  
> Next imagine will be Museum Love Part 2

**Visions**

**Tony Stark**

**Tony POV**

We were on the Quinjet after the horrible experience we had with the Maximoffs and Hulk. Bruce was in his blanket, Natasha was out of it, Steve and Thor were thinking deeply. I walked to Clint who was flying, “need me to take over?” I asked. “No, I’m good. If you want to sleep now is the time, we’re a few hours out,” Clint said. “A few hours out from where?” I raised an eyebrow. “Safe house. You should check on Y/n, though. She doesn’t look good,” he responded. I looked back at Y/n, she was in a blanket, shaking in fear and had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone else could hide their emotions so easily, Y/n was different. I walked over to her and sat beside her. “Hey,” I murmured. She looked at me, huge glossy e/c eyes looking into mine, “hi.” I rubbed her back gently, “you doing okay?” “No,” she replied honestly. “What did you see?” I asked, but she went stiff. She was seeing it again, whatever it was it kept reappearing. She began whispering frantically, “make it stop, please.” 

**Y/n POV**

I felt fear flow through my veins once again. The vision filled my mind, this time it felt worse. I was back in HYDRA, being experimented on. I screamed when I felt electricity pulsing through my veins. I snapped out of it feeling someone holding me. Tony held me close and I put my head into the crook of his neck. “Y/n,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head. “What did you see?” He asked, but I think he knew. “HYDRA, experiment,” I choked out 2 words and he already knew. “You’re okay,” Tony promised, holding my hands. The vision struck me again and I felt myself levitate. HYDRA had given me the power to levitate me and objects around me. The vision was me in training, all the pain, the power I felt, it came back to me and haunted me. “No...” I muttered, when I began lifting objects in the vision. “Y/n!” I heard Tony yell, I snapped out of it and saw I was levitating and Tony was too. “Ah!” I squeaked and we fell to the ground. “You’ve never levitated anyone but yourself,” Tony acknowledged. I nodded shakily, trying to wrap my mind around it. “I’ll protect you,” he whispered. I felt exhaustion fill me, and I fell asleep, snuggled against my boyfriend.


	28. Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes-Museum Love part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR ITS HERE  
> DONT @ ME  
> XD

**Museum Love**

**Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes**

**Y/n POV**

I drove in the car next to my brother, Steve, Nat, and the guy they captured. Before I could do anything a man jumped on their car and threw the captive out. I screamed when he stopped their car and shot mine. I tumbled out of the car and onto the road, barely dodging the oncoming cars. “Sam!” I screamed when The Winter Soldier grabbed me. (Italics in Russian)  _“You won’t kill me, I was you, I am you,”_ I told the man. He dropped me instantly. I scrambled over to Steve, but the Winter Soldier grabbed me once again. I struggled against his grip, in a blind panic I ripped off his mask and gasped. "You're Bucky! James Buchanan Barnes," I screeched. "Who?" He growled, confusion clear in his tone. I gasped, HYDRA had experimented and wiped him, the exact thing I'd avoided successfully. I kicked him in the shin and he released me, I ran like hell to Steve and Sam. Sam shot a few HYDRA agents with his sniper skills. I did a backflip and kicked one of the agents in the nose, hearing a sickening _crunch_. The agent fell, unconscious, I shot him in the heart and went to aid my friends. I saw Natasha get shot in the shoulder by Bucky, who had his mask back on covering the bottom portion of his face. I lunged at him and got him in a chokehold, he then grabbed my arm and smashed me into the ground, I felt my breath escape me, leaving me gasping like a fish out of water. I pulled off his mask again, this time Steve saw him. "Bucky?" "Who the hell is Bucky?" Then "SHIELD" agents came and arrested them, Bucky grabbed me and fled the scene. We rode in a van separate from Steve's.

We pulled up and I knew what was going to happen. "Hello Y/n," an agent welcomed me, "welcome back to where you belong." "Where's that?" I snarled. "HYDRA."

 

**Sorry it's short**


	29. Tony Stark-Honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be Museum Love Part 2, but I couldn't get that one done in time and I wanted to post today. Anyways, I love Gabbie Hanna so please check her out, I'll be doing imagines on her other songs in the near future. Love y'all!

**Honestly**

**Tony Stark**

**Y/n POV**

I was so excited to see my boyfriend. I had amazing news, I got my first song recorded and I'd be performing live and I wanted to invite the team. When I arrived at Avengers Tower I went to his lab and typed in my code. When I walked in, I saw my boyfriend on top of his assistant, Pepper. "Tony!" I gasped, tears coming to my eyes. "Y/n?! It's not what it looks like!" He jumped back from Pepper who glared at him. "It was an accident," he said. "An accident?!" Pepper snapped, glowering at him. "Screw it, we're over. Have fun screwing her," I snarled, storming out of the lab. I then got a call from manager. "Hello?" I answered it, walking away from the lab. "Hey, Y/n! We have a great opportunity for you! How would you like to perform your song live at Tony Stark's party this weekend?" He asked excitedly. This was perfect. "Sounds perfect!" I said cheerily, I heard my manager squeal through the phone. "That's what you'll do, I'll send you the details," he said happily. I smirked, "sounds good, bye." As I was leaving I ran into the rest of the team. Wanda looked at me with pity, "I'm sorry, Y/n." "No, no, I just got the perfect deal. I want you all to be at Tony's party this weekend, I'll be performing my new song there. Don't tell Tony though," I told them my plan. Clint chuckled, "I'm in." Natasha and Steve nodded. Thor chuckled and went back to his pop tarts, I looked to Bruce. "If it teaches him for having sex the lab, I'm in," he said, smirking. Wanda smirked, "I was in the minute said it." I laughed, "this will be great!" Tony walked in, "what will be great?" Everyone glared at him and I shrugged, "nothing." I strutted past him, "see you later."

**Timeskip to the weekend**

I was the 2nd song on, so no one was really drunk, even Tony. I got on stage wearing a beautiful skintight white dress that was covered by a black leather jacket that had studs on it. I also had on black heels and a smoky eye eyeshadow. "Hey everyone!" I greeted the crowd. "Y/n?" I heard Tony ask. The rest of the team cheered and I smiled. "This song goes out to my ex, Tony Stark. Here's Honestly," I announced, Tony's face paled and I had to hold in a chuckle. Pepper, his date, turned bright red and I sent her a pitiful look. " _White lies, but they're getting dark. Blurred lines, but they're getting clearer. Just tell the truth, hey, it's not that hard, you call me crazy, so am I crazy?"_ I began, Wanda smiled and me brightly, Tony stayed still, listening intently. " _Your words don't hold any weight, I can't seem to get a straight answer. Don't trust you, but who's to blame? I think you're crazy, but am I crazy?"_ I continued, making eye contact with Tony, a few people looked at him with looks of disgust or amusement. " _Got me second guessing everything you say, thinking that I know you, but you're really a stranger. Doing what you gotta do to get your way. You're reckless and selfish and you can't help it!"_

_"Say you're talkin' to me honestly, but you're lying to me constantly, oh. All the bullshit, I don't need it, and honestly I don't believe it, nah. Say you're talkin' to me honestly, but I don't want your dumb apology, no. Say you're sorry, you don't mean it. Sorry but I don't believe it, nah."_

As I finished the first chorus and was about to jump into the second verse, I saw Natasha cheering me on, Steve mouthing : _'Language',_ and Bruce nodding along to the rhythm. _"Say too much, but it's not enough. Got me wondering, what all are you hiding? Did you lie when you called it love? Or am I crazy? Somebody save me,"_ I sang the second verse, it was shorter than the first, but still got the message through. " _Got me second guessing everything you say, thinking that I know you, but you're really a stranger. Doing what you gotta do to get your way. You're reckless and selfish and you can't help it! Say you're talkin' to me honestly, but you're lying to me constantly, oh. All the bullshit, I don't need it, and honestly I don't believe it, nah. Say you're talkin' to me honestly, but I don't want your dumb apology, no. Say you're sorry, you don't mean it. Sorry but I don't believe it, nah."_ Then the main melody dropped and in the way of the performance I dropped to my knees, everyone waited for my voice, " _Don't know what's reality._ _Make me question my sanity, oh._ _Don't know what's reality,_ _am I losing my sanity?"_ I sang quieter, making eye contact with Tony again, tears pricking my eyes. " _Say you're talkin' to me honestly, but you're lyin' to me constantly, oh.  All the bullshit, I don't need it, and honestly, I don't believe it, nah. Say you're talkin' to me honestly, but I don't want your dumb apology, no. Say you're sorry, you don't mean it. Sorry that I don't believe it, nah. Say you're talkin' to me honestly, but you're lyin' to me constantly, oh."_  I finished the song and everyone cheered, even Tony. I smirked and exited the stage, I was over him.


	30. Wanda Maximoff- Satellite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *subtly postpones Museum Love Part 2... again* *nervous sweating* IT'S COMING I SWEAR! I just haven't done one with my perfect girlfriend Wanda in a while.

**Satellite**

**Wanda Maximoff**

**A/n: I realized how similar this is to the Karaoke one, sorry not sorry! I just love the idea of bonding with someone through singing.**

**Y/n Pov**

When Tony told me he was hosting a party with fun activities, I didn't think one of those activities was live karaoke. I was a new recruit to the team, and Steve told me this would be a "fun way of team bonding and getting to know me better." Screw team bonding and having them know me better. I hated singing in front of people ever since I performed in my high school talent show and everyone mocked me and laughed at me. "Alright everyone, next up is Y/n!" Tony announced in the mic. I sighed and went to the stage. I was going to sing my favorite song, "Satellite" by Gabbie Hanna. As soon as I got on stage people stopped paying attention to me on stage. Even my team turned away and started their own conversations. I felt my heart drop, it was high school all over again. The song began and I took a shaky breath, but my voice stayed steady. " _I'm surrounded by stars, but they can't hear me wishin'. It's funny how a crowded room, can feel so damn alone_ ," my voice actually sounded _good._ Wanda looked over at me, tilting her head a bit at the song. " _They_ _can't hear my mind, or maybe they're just not listening. So I remind myself: I'm better off on my own. Been standing on the edge for way too long, waiting for the place that I belong,"_ I sang with all the emotions I felt. A few heads from the bar turned and a few looked stunned. I stood a little straighter and held the mic with more confidence, " _I'm a satellite, I'm a satellite, I'm on the outside lookin' in. They don't know just where I've been, I'm a satellite... unless you let me in."_ The whole team looked over, Wanda's eyes were red, everyone else looked shocked. Tony's jaw even dropped. I continued to the interlude, " _these indigo nights. It's the life that I've been living, but when the sun comes up, that's when the shadows grow. They think they've got it all, they don't know what they're missing. I got so much to give, but I'm keeping it close."_ Tears pricked the corners of my eyes when the team began whispering amongst themselves. Wanda turned back to me and we made eye contact; I couldn't read her expression. " _These days are slow, but the night moves way too fast. I'm a satellite, I'm a satellite. I'm on the outside, lookin' in,they don't know just where I've been. I'm a satellite... unless you let me in,"_ I sang out, now _everyone_ was looking at me. I suppressed the urge to run off stage and hide, I continued the song, " _guess I gotta be content with, playing in the darkness. A lovely place to hide. Oh, but hide-and-seek is only fun if, if somebody's lookin'. And nobody's got the time."_ The song got softer and my voice got a little emotional and a tear rolled down my cheek, " _Or maybe I'm too quick to pass the blame, maybe I should ask someone to play."_ After those lines left my lips, I jumped back into the chorus, " _I'm a satellite, I'm a satellite. I'm on the outside, lookin' in, they don't know just where I've been. I'm a satellite, I'm a satellite, I'm a satellite. I can make it on my own, the fallen star of a one-man show. I'm a satellite."_ The song was closing and the outro was quieter, I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I closed my eyes and kept singing. " _Satellite. I'm a satellite, I'm on the outside looking in, want you to know just where I've been.  Don't wanna be a satellite. So, please let me in."_

The moment I finished and opened my eyes, everyone was dead silent and staring at me. I got nervous and ran off stage, into my room. I started crying on my bed, why had I sung the stupid song? I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my door, "who is it?" I said, wiping my tears away. "It's Wanda," Wanda's sweet voice echoed in my head. "Come in," I mumbled, if it had been anyone else I would've told them off, but Wanda was different. I'd had a crush on Wanda since the day she saved me from tripping and dropping a bunch of important paperwork. She walked in, when she saw my red and puffy eyes she ran to me and opened her arms. I gratefully accepted her embrace and cried into her shoulder. "Your voice is amazing, no one said anything because they loved it so much," Wanda said comfortingly. I felt my face heat up in a blush, I sighed, "I don't sound good at all." "Don't even think that!" She chided, pulling away so she could look me in the eyes, "I would gladly hurt anyone who says that to you." "Thanks," I muttered shyly, she smiled softly and kissed my cheek. My blush was uncontrollable, she look puzzled at my sudden red face. Wanda's eyes flashed a bright red and she gasped. I knew she'd seen in my head. I hung my head in shame, but she lifted my chin to look her in the eyes. "I know I'm weird, but-" she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I gasped and then leaned into the kiss. When we pulled away I stared at her in shock. "Sorry, you were about to say something dumb," she said calmly. I giggled slightly, "so you... like me?" I asked, hoping it was a yes. "No," she said bluntly. My face fell and my heart dropped, "I love you," she mumbled into my ear. Our lips connected once again, more passionately this time. "Let's stay in here instead of going back out," she suggested, wrapping our bodies in a fuzzy blanket. I nodded, "Netflix?" "Of course," she smiled brightly and used her powers to bring the remote to us. We watched (favorite show) until I fell asleep, snuggled against her warm body, her singing a lullaby in my ear.


	31. Gamora-Prisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday I’m so excited!!! I just rewatched GotG!

**Prisons**

**Gamora**

**Gamora POV**

The Kyln seemed like a heaven compared to the Sanctuary. I felt things being thrown at me, but I didn’t expect someone to wrap their arms around me. It wasn’t a threatening grab, it was... a hug. I looked down and saw a face I hadn’t seen in ages. “Y/n?!” I gasped and hugged her back. She nodded and smiled, “Gamora.” “You died!” I said, pulling away to look at her face. “We should talk about this later, in your cell,” she said, tugging on my jumpsuit. I nodded and pulled her to my cell. Once it closed over us, people hit on my door. “You’re dead!” A man said, smashing his fists on the glass. “Not as dead as you’ll be if you lay a hand on her,” Y/n spat, glowering at the men. They left us alone and she returned to my side.

”Are you hurt?” Y/n asked me, looking me over. “No, are you?” I asked her. She shook her head, looking down at her hands. I sighed, “how are you alive?” “After Thanos deemed me a distraction to your training and alienating you, he sent me to be murdered by Ronan, but I escaped and went to became a criminal. I got caught on purpose, so I couldn’t be found easily. Thanos and Ronan gave up,” she explained, never meeting my eyes. “Oh,” I said, looking her over. “Why did you get put here?” She asked, looking into my eyes. “Well...”

**Timeskip Y/n POV**

We were in Knowhere, the worst place in my opinion. I hung out in the bar area, swirling my drink around in my hand, meaninglessly. I realized Gamora and Quill were outside. I looked out the glass door and saw them, inches apart, about to kiss. I gasped, dropping my drink onto the floor. I turned my back and ran out. Screw the orb, screw the units, screw me and Gamora. I was going to figure everything out myself. Bye Gamora, my love, daughter of Thanos, the reason I almost died. I’m on my own now.


	32. NEW BOOK! BECAUSE IDK

Welp! As if I don’t have enough books to update, I’m adding a new one! Similar to this one! It’s a Preferences book! But it’s a parent preference book:  
Avengers Parent Preferences

Muahahahahahaha (help?) 

Idk why, but I wanted to do it.


	33. Steve Rogers-You promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I started an Avengers Preference book! It's Parent Preferences, also my birthday was AMAZING! I HUGGED SPIDER-MAN!!!!

** You Promised **

** Steve Rogers **

** TW: Angst; Language **

** Y/n POV **

Have you ever felt so shocked and sad that you go numb? I've felt that before, but only once. My boyfriend of 3 years, Steve Rogers, promised me something the day we met: "No one could ever match you, I love you so much, I won't love another."

Most promises like that, are lies. Including that one. I was so happy to see him after my week long mission (I worked for SHIELD). I came into the work area and saw him kissing Sharon fucking Carter. I stopped dead in my tracks, and felt my body stop responding. I couldn't speak, sob, scream, cry out, glare at him, or bring myself to look away. I stared in disgust and horror at them, until Steve noticed me. My heart shattered. He didn't look slightly remorseful, until he met my eyes, which were fighting back tears that tried to spill. "Y/n! I can explain!" He said quickly. "Okay," I said softly, waiting for the long train of excuses to leave his mouth. "I didn't mean it, it was just a thank you kiss for her helping me get through the week with you gone." I sighed, rolling my eyes, "well you might need to 'thank her' more. Since I'll be gone for more than just a week this time," I snarled, a tear falling down my cheek. I turned on my heel, and walked away, slightly disappointed when Steve didn't follow me.

**Timeskip**

It had been two years since the day I quit SHIELD. Walking away from all my friends, coworkers, and my dumbass ex-boyfriend. Steve never made an attempt to contact me, to see if I was okay, or even to apologize. A few times I had to drag myself away from the phone, so I wouldn't end up calling him in a haze of desperation and loneliness. Besides, I had someone else to call my lover. He never made me question his loyalty and honesty, and I was _happy._ With Steve I couldn't be truly happy, sure I loved him, but I wasn't the best me around him. Now, everything felt... good. Of course, good things are always interrupted by stupid things.

I had a job at a coffee shop/café in Bucharest. I heard about the bombing in Vienna while absently listening in to the news on one of the televisions. Two customers walked in, one left for a call, the other stood at the counter. "Hey, love. What can I get ya?" I asked, pulling out a coffee cup. "Just a coffee as black as my soul," he said making me laugh. "So lots of cream then?" I giggled, making him laugh. "Sure," he said. I smirked, "name for the order?" The other guy walked back in, "Sam." "Anything for you hun?" I asked, looking at the new man and realizing who he was. "Same as Sam," Steve smiled. "So a black coffee?" I asked, grabbing the espresso shots. "Sam got cream," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Well Sam ordered a coffee as black as his soul," I retorted. He looked at me with confusion, then raised his eyebrows, "Y/n?" "Yep." Sam looked at me, "you're the one he cheated on?" "Yep, he's the motherfucker," I growled. "Language," Steve muttered. "Fine, I'll change my language. (Italics mean Irish) _You, fucking suck. Go choke on a dick!"_ I spat at him in Irish, a language I'd picked up for no reason. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." Then my phone rang, "hun? Oh of course. Thanks, I'll tell you later. Love you baby," I said to my boyfriend who wanted me to come home. "Sorry Steve, maybe next time," I took off my apron and walked out of the shop to my boyfriend Bucky Barnes' apartment.


	34. Quick A/n

OMFG!!!! 6000 READS?! OMG OMG AHHHH  
IM TYPING THIS AT SCHOOL AND I LOOK LEGIT INSANE BECAUSE IM FREAKING OUT!!! THIS IS SO AMAZING. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!!! All of you are so amazing and I’m glad you’ve been enjoying my books.   
On a less happy note, my WiFi at my house is dead. I don’t know when it’ll be fixed, but until it gets fixed I have to keep my updates limited so u don’t waste so much data.

Still! Thank you so much I’m the happiest girl in the world because you’re all supporting me and my trash writing. Love y’all! 

~Sk3tchb00k


	35. Scott Lang-Bug Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t done a Scott Lang Imagine yet, so why not?
> 
> Also requests are still open so if you want me to do an imagine with your favorite character, with a prompt, or a personalized imagine all about you. Just comment!

**Bug Boy**

**Scott Lang**

**Y/n POV**

You were Hope Pym’s sister. Of course, only your father, Hank Pym, knew that. You’d ran away when your mother ‘died’. Hope had stayed, but you were too naïve to listen to an explanation. As far as you were concerned, your mother was dead, and your father knew why. You stole a suit from the back room in the basement and ran out into the open world.

You became an Avenger once you’d been caught with your suit. They took you in and you were adopted by the one and only Tony Stark. You never expected to see Hope or Hank ever again.

Then you met Scott Lang.

You were on perimeter patrol when a signal crossed into your suit. Someone had entered the area. “Get out of shrink mode, but boy.” You growled out, looking down at the heart signature. “Whoa, how’d you know that?” He asked, turning back into a normal sized human. “None your business,” you spat. “Who are you?” “I’m Ant-Man!” This “Ant-Man” said. “What’s your real name?” You asked, rolling your eyes. “Scott Lang,” he said. “Y/n Pym Stark,” you said, holding out your hand for him to shake. He accepted it and you judo-flipped him. He gasped for breath and turned small. So did you, you were as small as him and had big wings. You were The Moth. “Whoa how are you tiny too?” He asked, staring at me. “Listen, Scott. I know my... ex-father sent you, there’s a lot of things you don’t understand,” you said. “Yeah you’re right,  I don’t know how to do the whole ‘common core’ math program stuff. Like how do you even math anymore?” He asked, you arched an eyebrow, “what?” “But I do understand, how to distract someone,” he said, before a giant ant tasered you.

You woke up still in your suit, but you were under a glass jar that was flipped over. You smashed your fist clean through it and an alarm went off. “Great.” Sarcasm dripped from your voice. Three people walked in. One you guessed was Scott, the other two were your old family, Hope and Hank. They lifted the jar and you became full size. Slowly, you lifted the mask from your head, revealing your h/l h/c locks that fell free from the helmet. “Y/n?” Hope asked, covering her mouth. Hank’s mouth formed into a straight line. “Hope. Hank,” you said shortly. “Hey Scott, nice ants, but it’ll never happen again,” you glared at him. He smiled and nodded. “Y/n,” Hank said, staring at you. “It’s Y/n Stark now, Tony adopted me a while ago,” you mumbled, not meeting his eyes. “Only a Stark could ever match your wits and sarcasm,” he said, nodding. “Listen Y/n, we need your help.” Hope said sternly. “I’m up for it,” you said, nodding firmly.


	36. Loki-Prison Lovers

**Prison Lovers**

**Loki**

**Loki POV**

I knew Thor’s father never respected me or thought highly of me, so when he threw another girl in my cell, it was clearly his way of making things worse for me. The guards pushed her inside, but before they left they grabbed her by her h/c locks and whispered something in her ear. She snarled in a most unladylike way. “Hey princey, enjoy your new friend.” The guards laughed wickedly and walked off. The girl looked at me, “I’ll take the floor.” She went to the corner farthest from me and sat down, her hands cuffed in a contraption that kept her from using them. “Well, since I will have to speak with you at one point, Who are you and why are you here?” I asked. She looked up at me with fierce eyes. “You don’t have to speak to me, I won’t be here long.” “What do you mean?” I asked, arching an eyebrow. “I will escape, once my hands are free, no realm will keep me contained,” she explained. “I’m Y/n, I don’t have a last name, my father and mother are not my truest guardians.” “Loki.” She nodded and a small smile played on her lips. 

The prison was in shambles. The Queen was dead, and I was in pain. Y/n comforted me little, knowing I wished to be alone in my grief. She rubbed my back when Thor appeared. I made an illusion of us, far apart. “Enough Loki, no more illusions,” Thor ordered and I dropped the illusion. He saw Y/n and I, Y/n stood away, “I’ll leave you be.” She stared away, Thor and I began talking.

**Y/n POV**

I heard none of the words exchanged between Loki and Thor. Loki tapped my shoulder, “we’re leaving.” “Not her,” Thor said. “She comes with, or you’re doing this alone,” Loki snapped. “You act as if I would die without you,” I growled, rolling my eyes. “Let’s go,” Thor nodded. We left the cell and Loki kept making snarky comments to Thor, I snickered when he became Captain America. I saw guards and hid behind a column. “We must go quickly.” Thor growled.

Now we were in the ship, “maybe I should take over, you know I’m the better pilot,” Loki said. Thor laughed, “out of the two of us which of us can fly?” I finally got my hands undone from the restraint, “out of the two of you? The hammer. Out of all of us?” I snapped my fingers and large red energy wings appeared on my back, “me.” I jumped out of the ship and used my powers to shoot the ships, barely making a dent. “Hurry up guys, we’re getting a little too much company. I finally took down one ship, I saw Loki get thrown out of our ship, “LOKI!” He fell onto a smaller ship, racing just above the water. Thor and Jane landed on board too. I flew down and marched up to Thor, “you asshole!” I slapped him in the face, “if Loki gets hurt or dies, your blood will be spilt from the doing of my own hands,” I spat, my eyes glowing red. Loki put his hand on my shoulder, “do not worry. Still, I’m with her,” he said, looking at everyone around us. I noticed Jane was hardly moving, “did she die already? Tragic.” “I’m okay,” she murmured. “Ah, I give it 20 minutes,” I said sarcastically. “I like you,” Loki smirked. “I like me too.” “Enough games Loki, take us to your secret passageway. Another ship spotted us and began firing on us, a blast was about to hot Loki but I pulled up a red force field just in time. “Thanks,” he said quietly. I nodded, holding the forcefield until we lost them. We were heading straight for the mountain. “If It were easy, everyone would do it,” Loki said, I smiled impishly. Once we went through the portal and the air returned to my lungs I jumped at Loki and kissed him passionately. “Holy Snakes, I love you,” I said. “I love you too, my queen,” he smirked. 


	37. Wanda-Just A Friend To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song by Meghan Trainor. It hits me right in the feels because I can seriously relate.

**Just A Friend To You**

**Wanda Maximoff**

~~ ~~ **Y/n POV**

_Why you gotta hug me like that? Every time you see me. Why you always making me laugh, I swear you're catching feelings._

Wanda Maximoff. Even her name sent a thousand chills through you. You met her when she recruited you for the Avengers with your powers of levitation. Now, every time she saw you she ran to you and jumped up to hug you. It usually ended with you crashing on the floor in a fit of giggles. Your friendship was amazing and made you feel bubbly inside. But you had a secret.

_I loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart. When you say I'm just a friend to you, cause friends don't do the things we do._

You were deeply in love with your best friend. She had an effect on you, it made your heart ache because you 2 did more than just normal friends did. You had given each other meaningful Valentines when you were both single on that fateful day, and even pretended you were dating so you didn't seem lonely.

_Everybody knows you love me too. Tryna be careful with the words I use, say it cause I'm dying to. I'm so much more than just a friend to you._

Once when you 2 were goofing off, Tony had said, "take your flirting somewhere else you lovebirds." Wanda blushed deep red like her powers, while you hid your face, knowing that Tony knew the truth. "Haha, Tony. We're just best friends, can't you see?" Wanda giggled. You looked down at the floor, not letting any tears fall. Tony sighed, feeling bad for you. "Whatever you say Wanda." You wanted to tell her right then and there that you loved her more than in a friendship way, but it hurt too much.

_When there's other people around, you never wanna kiss me. You say it's too late to hang out, then you say you miss me._

You and Wanda had kissed a few times, mainly when you were drunk and it was mostly cheek kisses. When you were playing truth or dare with the team however, Wanda was dared to kiss you. "No! That's weird! She's my best friend!" She eventually settled for kissing Natasha, which made you feel worse. That night you went to bed early, not knowing Wanda had looked after you longingly.

_And I loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart. When you say I'm just a friend to you, cause friends don't do the things we do. Everybody knows you love me too._

Tears pricked your eyes when Wanda was going on a date that Clint had set her up with. You sat on your bed and cried for 30 minutes until Clint walked in. "Come on, you're going out with a date tonight," he said, clearly fed up with you moping around. "But-" you were about to protest, but he shoved your favorite dress and a pair of heels at you, "hurry up." You put on the dress and heels, then fixed up your hair and makeup. Maybe you could forget Wanda... for just one night.

_Tryna be careful with the words I use, say it cause I'm dying to. I'm so much more than just a friend to you._

Sighing, you let Clint drive you to a huge area in the park, where live bands were playing and a bunch of people were dancing. “Wait at the table by the fountain,” he instructed you before disappearing. You went to the empty park table by the fountain and just sat there, waiting for this mystery someone. You noticed the presence of someone sitting across from you. Wanda. You looked at her with big eyes.

_You you you you_

Your mouth opened and closed, unable to even comprehend a simple greeting. 

_You say I’m just a friend to you, friends don’t do the things we do._

She smiled, “so, you like me?” A nervous blush covered your face, you look at your hands in shame. Welp. Your face was lifted by her finger beneath your chin, “don’t be scared. I love you too,” she connected your lips. “ _I’m so much more than just a friend to you...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you've noticed the increase in songfics on this book, I really enjoy basing an idea around a song, but I have a few of these left maybe 8 left to write, then I'll take a break from songfics and do more 'original' stories. Leave a comment if you actually like there and please request an imagine, I'm slowly running thin on ideas.


	38. Tony-Bad Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend who said the exact things in this story, you know who you are. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck you

**Bad Man**

**Tony Stark**

**Y/n POV**

You were hanging out at F/n (friend name)’s house. Tony called you and you smiled and picked it up, “hey hon!” “Hey babe, I finished the new suit, I’ll be able to go out tonight,” he said. You smiled, “yay! I’m at F/n’s house, I’ll be home in an hour, dinner at 7?” “Of course, love.” “See you then, love you.” “Love you too,” Tony hung up and you smiled giddily at your phone. You noticed F/n grimacing, “what?” They shook their head, making you shrug, “Okay then.” You were halfway through F/m (favorite movie) when F/n spoke up, “I don’t like Tony.” You paused the movie, “what?! Why?” “He’s narcissistic and egotistical. I don’t see how you can love him, he’s too out there,” they said. You glared, “he’s changed, I find it cute when he gets prideful and all that.” “Isn’t it... annoying? I mean, if you truly narrow it down, he’s a bad man right?” F/n said, shrugging. “No! Obidiah was the problem, you know, he sold the weapons, not Tony." You voice was slightly raising, glaring at F/n. "Sorry, but he isn't the best person for you," they shrugged again. Good lord that was annoying. "No, I don't deserve Tony, he has saved the world so many times that I can't even begin to count all his heroic actions, I love him, I'd love him even if he decided to break up with me now." You spat through gritted teeth. "Why do you love him? He's literally a pushover and I don't see how he's a hero." "Just like I don't see how we were friends," Your voice shook angrily and you stomped out.

When you got home Tony was in the kitchen baking cookies. "Hey whatcha making?" You asked, sticking your finger in the batter and licking it clean. "Eww, cookies," he responded, smiling like a child. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was being weird. "You dialed my number while at your friends', or ex-friend." Your eyes widened, “you heard that?” He smiled and embraced you tightly, “you’d stand up to your friend for me, thank you.” You blushed and nodded snuggling your face into his chest. “I love you Y/n,” He kissed your forehead lovingly. “I love you too Tin Can.” He smiled and you cooked dinner together, a food fight ensued. :)


	39. A/n

Hello! I’m at school and feel so dead inside. Welp. I just wanted to tell y’all that I’m starting a mini series in this book. I’ll be doing “Like To Be You” Songfic with every character. I love this song it’s the one by Shawn Mendes and Julia Michaels. It’s sad and sweet. That’ll be the next imagine! We’re almost to 7k reads which is insane thank you so much! Love y’all! <3


	40. Bucky-Like to be you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start out strong with a Bucky Barnes Winter Boo Bear.

**Like to be You**

**Bucky Barnes**

**Bucky POV**

_Don’t cry, you do whatever makes you comfortable. I’m tired too._

Y/n had been receiving more hate than usual in the recent media articles. News channels and reporters dragged her down. She never said it was caused directly by the recent media, but she had been putting more thought into what she wore. Her usual comfortable sweats weren’t enough anymore. “Baby, do I look okay?” She asked, staring in the mirror. She was wearing a baggy shirt, and short sleep shorts, I wondered why she was so worried about how she looked right now, we were going to sleep, no one was looking at her to judge her.

_There’s nothin’ left to say, let’s call a truce. Cause I don’t really wanna go to bed like this._

”Why are you even worried about this, no one is here to look at you.” She scoffed, “You’re here, so do I look okay to you?” “I know you don’t care, you just care what the media will think,” I spat, rolling my eyes. I knew she didn’t want anymore attention drawn to her by the magazines, but seriously this was out of hand. “Fine.” She said, getting in to bed, her back facing me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I’m so sorry, that we’re still stuck in the middle. I’m so sorry, cause I’m the moment I..._

It was really late, I couldn’t sleep. Y/n was faking that she was asleep, though I knew she wasn’t. “I’m sorry.” “Why?” She turned her head towards me slightly. “You didn’t deserve to be sucked into the middle of all the news,” I said, hugging her tightly. She shook her head, “it’s easy to say that. You just won’t get it, but apology accepted,” she whispered, turning into me and curling into my chest.

_I don’t know what it’s like to be you. I don’t know what it’s like, but I’m dying to. If I could put myself in your shoes, then I’d know what it’s like to be you._

Her words echoed in my mind. She was right, I didn’t understand it. Whether because it wasn’t targeting me, or that girls have more pressure to be less noticed, or whatever it may be... I couldn’t understand. I was trying to understand, I was dying to know, but it seemed so far. What was it like to be her?

**Y/n POV**

_Can I kiss you or not? Cause I’m not really sure I know what you want._

Bucky was having a bad day. He didn’t sleep much from nightmares from his HYDRA days, and he wanted to take it out by excessive exercise. I sighed and approached him, “hey hon. You want to go get lunch?” He shook his head. I let my shoulders slump in defeat. I hugged him from behind, he turned his head and I leaned to kiss him. He shook me off and continued mauling the poor punching bag. I stood there, unsure what to do or think.

_Are you still mad at me? I’m hopin’ not cause maybe we could go to the movies. I know that always cheers us up._

My mind remembered the small “fight” we had yesterday about the media. Maybe that was why Bucky was being cold to me. “I’m sorry about yesterday, if you’re still angry. Maybe tonight we can go to the movies?” I asked, wringing my hands awkwardly. “Maybe,” he growled. 

_I’ so sorry, that we’re still stuck in the middle. Yeah, I’m so sorry, cause in the moment I..._

”Bucky, I know it’s hard. Please talk to me, I love you. I just... need you to say something to indicate you’re okay,” I whispered, my voice becoming smaller like my stature. “Go away Y/n, I’ll come up later,” He shooed my away. Tears pricked my eyes, why was he so stubborn?

_I don’t what it’s like to be you. I don’t know what it’s like, but I’m dying to. If I could put myself in your shoes, then I’d know what it’s like to be you._

You sat on the floor, your back pressed against the door of your bedroom. Tears freely flowed down your face, making smudges of the makeup you’d attempted to wear this morning. “I know I’ll never understand the night terrors, I’ll never get what happened to you truly. I don’t have a single clue. Please Bucky, help me to help you. Please...” your words were addressed to Bucky, but you knew he wasn’t listening. Even though you didn’t know he was, and he was slumped against the other side of the door.

**Both/3rd POV**

_Tell me what’s inside of your head. No matter what you say, I won’t love you less. And I’d be be lying if I said that I do._

Bucky didn’t know any of the struggles of being a woman in the media. Y/n could never get the HYDRA issues Bucky faced. They were clueless, but they didn’t want to be, they wished they could understand how to help and comfort the other.

_I don’t know what it’s like to be you,I don’t know what it’s like to be you._

Y/n was helpless when it came to helping Bucky, she just didn’t know what she could do. Bucky wondered why the media was so upsetting to Y/n, couldn’t his verification be enough?

_I get worried, I might lose you a little. Every time we every time we argue and get caught up in the moment._

Y/n stood up and so did Bucky, they both grabbed the handle of the door and pulled/pushed it open. They crashed into each other, inches apart, face to face. Y/n let her tears flow again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucky held her tightly around the waist, holding her against him.

_I don’t know what it’s like to be you, I don’t know what it’s like, but I’m dying to. If I could put myself in your shoes, then I’d know what it’s like to be you._

Even if it was unobtainable to understand what each of them went through, they could love each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially creating an upload schedule:  
> Monday  
> Wednesday  
> Friday  
> Maybe Saturday or Sunday
> 
> Not Tuesday or Thursday, k? K.


	41. Thor- Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the only Thor imagines I will do willingly. I don’t hate Thor, I just don’t like him sometimes, I didn’t have any ideas rn and I have to work fast since I’m at school.

** Hammer **

** Thor **

** 3rd POV **

The battle in Sokovia had been a success, except for the fact that Clint got shot, but other than that it was cool. Y/n sat at Clint’s side, since she was his little sister, she worried over his every move. “Don’t strain yourself at the party this weekend, plastic boy,” you joked and Clint attempted to sit up. He rolled his eyes and chuckled sarcastically. “Shut up Y/n.” 

**Timeskip To The Party and Y/n POV**

I was excited to talk to the people at Tony’s party. Thor, Tony, Rhodey, and Maria were talking together and I decided to join them. “Hey fellas, Maria,” I greeted, leaning on Rhodey’s shoulder. “Hey Y/n,” he said, ruffling my hair. Thor looked quite flustered and his face was reddish. “You good there sparky?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at his strange behavior. “Yes, I’m quite well,” he said, nodding. I smirked, “okayyyyy” Clint walked over to me and lifted me up from behind. “CLINT PUT ME DOWN YOU LITTLE FUCKSTICK” I growled, he snickered and I kicked him in the soft spot. He screeched and dropped me, lowering himself to the floor with everyone laughing hysterically.

After the guests had left we were all gathered around Mjolnir, who sat majestically on the table. Clint tried to lift it, then Tony, then Tony and his iron hand, then Tony and Rhodey, then Bruce, then Cap who made it move slightly, Natasha declined the offer. I stood up, “it’s worth a go.” I reached for the hammer and lifted it, it was easy to carry and quite well balanced. “Holy shit!” Tony spat. “Language!” Steve hissed. Clint had his mouth hanging open. “Whoa,” He said, shocked. Then Shuri and Peter fell from the ceiling screaming, “THIS BITCH EMPTY!” I immediately turned towards the window and threw Mjolnir, “YEET!” Tony turned to them, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” “LANGUAGE!”


	42. Loki-Like to be You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edition 2 of my Like to be You series! Yay!  
> I've been in school for almost 1 month and I already want out  
> S.O.S.

**Loki**

**Like to be You**

**3rd Pov//Loki**

_Don't cry. You do whatever makes you comfortable. I'm tired too._

All his life, Loki was an outcast, a villain, someone to be feared. Until he met you.

That was the day he found you crying in a beautiful garden, one of his favorites to be exact. He saw a few books littered at your feet, he knelt down and picked them up, sitting next to you on the ground beneath a tree. "The other people of this realm tease me for loving to read. I'm not a fighter, or a dumb housewife," you'd explained to him. "It seems like nobody understands," Loki smiled, looking into her misty e/c orbs. "I'm Y/n."

_There's nothin' left to say, let's call a truce. Cause I don't really want to go to bed like this._

Now you two had been together secretly. You confronted him for never introducing you to his family. "Are you ashamed of me? Because I'm not rich, I'm just another commoner," you questioned, a sharp edge to your voice. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes. Loki knew you had many insecurities, he hated when he accidentally hit a nerve. "No, my darling. I'm ashamed of my family, that they won't see the best parts of you," he reasoned, taking your hands in his. "Your parents are royalty, your brother is a prince and a god, _you_ are a god yourself, how could you be ashamed of them at all?" Your voice shook as you played with his hands absentmindedly. "I'm ashamed of the fact that they are too perfect," he sighed, kissing your forehead.

_I'm so sorry. That we're still stuck in the middle. I'm so sorry, cause in the moment I..._

Today Loki felt confident. That today he would introduce you to his parents. He found you in the garden where he told you to meet him. "Darling, I'm going to let you meet my family today," he announced proudly. You gasped, "you mean it?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly in an embrace. You were in a fairly sophisticated dress, so you thought you looked pretty okay, not fit for your prince, but maybe fit for a nobleman. Nerves and anxiety filled your mind as Loki marched you into the throne room, "father!" The all father, Odin himself, looked in your direction, you curtsied, trying to be polite. "Father, this is Y/n," Loki smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my king," you stumbled over your words nervously, unsure of what to do. "Enough. My son, why have you brought this common lady with you unannounced?" Odin asked, eyeing you up and down. You felt heat rush to your cheeks. Loki noticed your discomfort and decided to address it, "she isn't some common lady, father. I am courting her." You heart dropped at how blunt Loki had been, just dropping the ball. "WHAT?!" Odin sounded enraged, you began shaking in fear. Loki instinctively stood in front of you, shielding you from Odin's anger. You ran out of the throne room, shame filling you up.

_I don't know what it's like to be you. I don't know what it's like, but I'm dying to. If I could put myself in your shoes, then I'd know what it's like to be you._

Loki looked after you, as you fled the room, his heart aching. "How dare you scare her father!" He snarled at his father, who glared at him. "You will not be seen with a common lady! You are a prince, have you forgotten that?" An unprincely snarl ripped from Loki's throat, "then you won't see us." He stormed out of the palace to find his beloved.

**Y/n**

_Can I kiss you or not? Cause I'm not really sure I know what you want._

You were hiding in the garden, weeping silently under the tree in which you'd met your royal love. Your head shot up at the sound of footsteps coming towards you. Just as you'd thought, Loki was standing in front of you. He sat beside you and leaned his head on your shoulder.

_Are you still mad at me? I'm hopin' not, cause maybe we could go to the movies I know that always cheers us up._

"Do you hate me?" You asked quietly, leaning your head against his. He wrapped his arms around you, "I could never, my queen." You swooned slightly at the new nickname. "But your father, what will we do?" "I will not tolerate him offending our love in such a manner, I will defy him for you," Loki promised. "Am I really worth that much to you?" You asked, staring into his eyes.

_I'm so sorry, that we're stuck in the middle. I'm so sorry, cause in the moment I..._

"You're worth the distance to Midgard and back," he said, kissing you gently, but with passion. A smile creeped up onto your face, but the sound of Loki's brother, Thor, ruined the moment. "Brother! Where are you?" You sighed and stood up, ready to leave. Looking back at your beloved, he didn't stop you. Sighing, you ran away from him.

_I don't know what it's like to be you. I don't know what it's like, but I'm dying to. If I could put myself in your shoes, then I'd know what it's like to be you._

You understood that Loki had a hard time connecting to his family, besides his mother. Other than that, you had barely a clue of what he went through everyday. You wouldn't know how much comfort he actually got by seeing you daily, even if it was in secret. As you fled the garden you wondered what he truly thought of you sometimes.

_Tell me what's inside of your head. No matter what you say I won't love you less, and I'd be lying if I said that I do._

**Both**

Loki wondered if you were really okay with being with him without any blessing, and you wondered if he was actually serious about defying his own father-the king-'s order just for her. "Darling," he said, when you were lounging with your head on his lap, reading a story while he played with your hair. "Yes?" You looked up at him with your curious e/c orbs. "Are you really okay with us being together with no blessing?" He asked, your mouth opened the formed into a small smirk. "I was going to ask you the same thing, and yes. I love you too much to lose you," you said, lifting your head to connect your lips.

_I don't know what it's like to be you. I don't know what it's like to be you._

_I get worried, I might lose you a little. Every time we-Every time we argue I get caught up in the moment._

Loki was arguing with Odin, since the king had found you two together in the garden like usual. You feared for the consequence you would face, since you are not of royal blood. Loki said something to Odin so he left, Loki turned to you and embraced you tightly. You pulled back, "love... maybe we should stop. I fear we make your father's wrath worse by every moment we spend together. "Do not fret over him, he will never understand us," Loki muttered, pulling you to his side so he could kiss your cheek. You rested your head against the crook of his neck.

_I don't know what it's like to be you. I don't know what it's like, but I'm dying to. If I could put myself in your shoes, then I'd know what it's like to be you._

One day Loki was late to your normal meetings in the garden. When you heard footsteps, you were greeted with the cold unloving face of Odin, instead of your darling Loki.

_So tell me what's inside of your head. No matter what you say I won't love you less, and I'd be lying if I said that I do._

When Loki finally did arrive, he found your eyes looking dull and sad rather than your usual happy demeanor. "Sorry I'm late, my queen. My oaf of a brother kept me away." You smiled at him, but it still never reached your eyes. "Are you alright?" He scanned you for any signs of injury or discomfort. "Your father came to find me here, he told me I must leave Asgard." You sighed, closing your book. 

~~~~_I don’t know what it’s like to be you. I don’t know what it’s like..._

Loki’s jaw dropped, “no! You must stay with me here my love!” You nodded.

That night you packed your bags and went to the bifrost, headed to Midgard. You looked behind you, “goodnight Loki.” You left, without looking back again.


	43. Clint-Warrior

**Warrior**

**Clint Barton**

**Sibling!Y/n**

Y/n Barton, the one the Avengers called “fragile” and “unsuited for war”, had secretly been fighting side by side with them. She changed her name to B/n (boy name) and trained with the team. Everyone thought that she was in Paris with F/n for vacation. Y/n never thought her brother would figure out she wasn’t in Paris, nor would she think he would figure out B/n was her. 

Her h/c hair was cut very short, and she wore a chest binder to hide her chest. A little bit of extra padding in her suit also helped hide her true identity. 

Y/n had been doing this for a month now, then Clint decided to call F/n. “Hey F/n, how’s Y/n? I thought she’d be back by now?” Y/n heard F/n’s confused voice on the other line, “huh? Y/n never came up here. She isn’t here, she was here last year.” Oh shit. “O-Okay,” Clint stuttered, his face paling. He hung up the phone and turned to the team, “Y/n never went to Paris, where the hell could she be?” Tony was first to speak up, “Y/n is a smart girl, but she can’t fight as well as us, she might’ve gotten captured by one of our enemies.” Y/n snarled under her breath, unfortunately Clint heard it. “Did you say something, B/n?” “No.” Y/n said in her manly voice. “Okay...” Nat said, sounding slightly suspicious. Then Sam ran in, “yo! We got readings of a HYDRA base upstate, we gotta go now.” Everyone nodded, though Clint was slightly reluctant. 

The Quinjet arrived at the base and everyone ran out. Y/n used her eagle eye vision to narrow in on every detail while standing up in one of the trees. No one knew that she had supervision, they only knew B/n had it. They successfully got into the base, Y/n, Clint, and Natasha went together, sneaking into the control room to download files. “Hurry Natasha, we’re about to be surrounded,” Y/n instructed. Clint looked very distracted, “cmon Clint let’s go!”  They were halfway down the hallway before HYDRA agents began firing at them. Clint was too phased to think right away and didn’t see a bullet aimed right towards his chest. “CLINT!” Y/n screamed, forgetting to make her voice sound like B/n, she jumped in front of the bullet which hit her in her upper arm, close to her shoulder. Clint snapped out of his daze at hearing his little sister’s pained voice. Y/n’s breathing was rapid and short, Nat was already putting pressure on the wound. “Y/n you’re an idiot,” She chided the wounded girl. 

Once they had escaped the base, Clint carried Y/n to the jet quickly. “Banner we need you!” Y/n was slightly loopy from blood loss, so everything became a blur to her. She was layed on a medical table, a bright light over her. She felt a sharp pain in her arm, she screamed out in pain and felt someone holding her down. 

When she came to, Y/n saw Clint at her bedside, immediately jolting awake when he felt her awaken. “Y/n... what the hell were you thinking?” Anger and fear plagued his voice, “you were going to die. Why would you do such a thing?” “I wanted to prove I wasn’t a fragile child,” she said, tears welling up. “You’re not! We all think your a brave fighter, especially now. And since when did you get eagle eye vision?” He asked, glaring suspiciously. Y/n giggled. “Never do that again.” “Fine, but send me out on missions once I’m healed,” you bargained. “Deal.”


	44. I don’t even know

I literally went on this website, clicked on MY works, went to this book, read the last chapter I published, looked at when it was last updated, and said, “aww they haven’t updated in a while.” Stated at my screen for 5 minutes and said, “oh shit that’s me!” 

 

I’ll update later today


	45. Peter Parker-Clumsy

**Clumsy**

**Peter Parker**

**Peter POV**

I raced out of school and jumped the fence, excited to start my patrol today. I had a feeling that something good would happen to me today, especially since it’d already been a great day. My crush Y/n had talked to me and laughed at a few of my jokes today! Y/n’s awesome, even though Ned teases me and says I used to be all eyes for Liz and now it’s all Y/n. I went to Mr. Delmar’s Deli, waiting up for my sandwich when I heard the door open and someone fall inside. I turned when I heard a loud crash and saw Y/n on the floor, her stuff everywhere, and her brother snickering outside the door. He obviously pushed her as a sick joke. I felt my fists ball up and anger fill me, but I had to help Y/n first. I gathered her books and her papers while she sat up and wiped blood that fell from her nose. “Thanks Peter,” she said, smiling at me while I put her stuff away. 

**Y/n POV**

~~~~I felt so embarrassed at the fact my brother pushed me inside when he saw me looking at Peter. I wiped my nose as Peter packed up my stuff. “Thanks...” I smiled at him again, looking in his beautiful brown eyes. I was so entranced I didn’t notice the trail of blood dripping down from my nose and on my cheek. Peter wiped it away with his finger and I blushed, “U-umm, do you wanna meet up here tomorrow? Maybe to just... hang out?” I asked nervously tucking my hair behind my ear. “Sure! It’s a date!” He said, helping me up and his hand lingering in mine. “D-date? Yeah!” I said, smiling.

 


	46. HOLY MJOLNIR

OH MY THOR WTF?! 8.1K READS?! IM FLIPPING OUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! IM AT LOSS OF WORDS.


	47. Avengers-My R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicidal Thoughts/actions

**My R**

** Avengers **

** Y/n POV **

Just as I was about to take my shoes off on the rooftop there I see a girl with brunette hair before me, despite myself I go and scream. "Hey don't do it please."

Whoa wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way! And to be honest I was somewhat pissed, this was an opportunity missed!

The girl with brunette hair told me her woes, "You've probably heard it all before. I really thought my brother would survive, and I feel like it's my fault that he died."

"For god's sake please! Are you serious, I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason you got here before me! It isn't your fault, he chose what he did! You're lucky that you have a new family!"  "I feel better thank you for listening," the girl with brunette hair then disappeared.

Alright today's the day! Or so I thought... just as I took both of my shoes off. There was but a man rich as can be, despite myself I go and scream.

The rich man told me his woes, "you've probably heard it all before. I have the worst anxiety, all I think of is the Chitauri.

"For God's sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason you got here before me! Cause even so, the whole world will love you, and your huge ego." "I'm awesome!" said the man and shed a tear. The man rich as can be then disappeared

And like that, there was someone everyday. I listen to their tales, I made them turn away, and yet there was no one who, would do this for me. No way I could let out all this pain.

For the very first time there I see... someone with the same pains as me. Having done this time and time again he held the hammer Mjolnir. “I don’t want to hurt Loki, so the best way is to get rid of me. So I came up here instead.” That’s what the man holding Mjolnir said. Oh wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn’t care less either way, but in the moment I just screamed, something that I did not believe. “Hey... don’t do... it please.” Oh what to do? I can’t stop this man oh this is new! For once I think I’ve bitten off more than I can chew. But even so, “please just go away so i can’t see! Your pitiful expression is just too much for me.” “I guess today is just not my day,” the man with Mjolnir then disappeared. 

Theres no one here today I guess it’s time. It’s just me myself and I. No one who can interfere, no one to get in my way here. Leaving a note for my friends, watching the city down below, this Avenger, leaving her team, is gonna jump now and be free!


	48. Tony-Cuts and Slits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ANGSTY ATTEMPTED SUICIDE SELF HARM MENTIONS OF ABUSE 
> 
> ALL THAT SHIT IS REAL

**Cuts and Slits**

**Tony Stark**

  **Y/n POV**

Cutting wasn't something I'm proud of. I just did it to relieve me of any emotional pain, by inflicting physical pain to cover it up. Tony, my boyfriend of 3 years, didn't have a clue of what I was doing to myself. I didn't know today would be the day he caught me.

I was scrolling through Instagram and reading comments on Tony's latest post: a picture of me and him together. _Omg that bitch is so fugly; Wtf Tony's new girl is such a gold digger; lighten up on the nachos hon; ewww cake face!_

Tears pricked my eyes as I scrolled through the hate, close to crying. Tony walked in and I shut off my phone. “Hey babe,” Tony smiled, “why are you crying?” His face filled with worry, I gestured to The Fault In Our Stars on my bedside table. “Augustus...” I wailed, with actual emotion. “Oh honey,” he said, hugging me tightly as I snuggled into his chest. “Hon why are you wearing a hoodie? It’s like 90° in here,” he said, tugging at my sweatshirt. The reason I was wearing it was to cover up my scars, since I didn’t want to use makeup today. “It’s comfy,” I said, half lying. Somehow Tony knew by my face that I was lying, “babe what’s wrong? Y/n,” he stroked my cheek gently. “I have to use the washroom,” I muttered, getting up and closing the washroom door, thinking I’d locked it.

That’s when the voice in my head came back.  _No one loves you. Tony is only with you because Pepper left. You’re just a rebound. When’s the last time your friends reached out to you? You annoy them, they hate you, they are leaving you._

 ~~~~Tears streamed down my face, ruining the makeup I’d put on this morning. I grabbed my razor, still stained red, and cut.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

This was when I usually stopped. Then I thought... what if I just ended it? I’m all alone anyways, no one will miss me, if they do it won’t be for long. Why not just do it?

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

”Y/n! Stop!!” I looked up and saw Tony looking down at me, blood leaking from the wounds and tears pouring from my eyes. I snapped away from the suicidal thoughts and saw the damage I’d done to myself, “I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!” I sobbed and wailed out. Tony ran and picked me up, “Bruce!” Bruce ran inside, seeing my bleeding figure, he led Tony to the medical bay where Dr. Cho was. I blacked out as I was layed down. 

When I woke up the room was dark, someone was next to me, sleeping, their breathing slow and steady. I turned my head and saw Tony, his shaggy brown locks covering his face. His hand was holding my own, he’d fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up. I squeezed his hand gently, his head shot up. “Y/n, oh god you’re awake.” He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. “What happened?” I asked, my voice a little raspy. Tony grabbed water off the table and handed it to me. I sipped it gratefully. “You... hurt yourself, no one thought you would make it, you lost so much blood,” Tony whispered, his voice cracking. I saw a few tears falling down his cheeks. I reached out to wipe them away and saw my arms.

They were wrapped in bandages which had blood stains seeping through them, but they looked dry now. Tony buried his face into my neck, “why?” I felt my chest get tight. “I felt... like a waste of space, a burden to you. To my friends. I couldn’t think of the last time they tried to contact me, I always contacted them first. I didn’t think I mattered anymore, no one seemed to think we should be together, so many people hate me,” I rambled, spilling all the darkest thoughts in my head. Tony cut me off with his lips against mine. 

The kiss was slow and sweet, when he pulled away he kept his hand against my cheek. “I love you. You will never be a burden to me, your friends love you. They’re busy people, maybe they haven’t tried as hard as they could, but they didn’t know. How long have you felt like this?” He asked, worry in his eyes. I dropped my gaze from his and stared to the side, “4 months,” I whispered. My voice was shaky and made me feel weaker. Tony gently moved my head, making me look at him directly. “I will always be here for you, I’ll help you love yourself again. I need you to see that you’re beautiful. I won’t give up on you ever. Please stay with me,” he begged, giving me the cutest puppy eyes. I couldn’t say no. “I promise.”


	49. Guys...

What the actual flying Mjolnir fuck. 100 KUDOS?!TYSM! LIKE I FORGOT HOW TO HUMAN!!!! IM SO FUCKING HAPPY! I love you all so much! Thank you!


	50. Tony Stark-Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:mentions of abuse

> **Forgotten**

**Tony Stark Dad!**

**Y/n POV**

All my life I’d wanted to make my dad proud of me. I worked extra hard in school and designed many new inventions. I wanted to show them to him, but every time I was going to, he was either too busy, or I got a surge of anxiety that made me turn around and hide in my room. Pepper, my mom, had always been there for me, she told me dad would “come around”. I wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Tonight I was really excited. I had won first place at the science fair with my turning salt water into energy project. Now the school was running on 100% clean energy. My dad would be proud, I just knew it. I walked in confidently, holding my prize and saw my dad drinking straight from the alcohol bottle. “Dad?” I asked, tensing up. “Go away,” he slurred, I backed away. “Daddy...” I whimpered, scared of him. He threw his empty bottle at my chest. I managed to jump out of the way, but part of it hit my shoulder. "Stop please!" I begged, covering my bloody shoulder. He raised another bottle, but someone with two katanas flew through the window. “Back off mate!” He said, pushing my dad into the couch. The stranger grabbed me by my arm, “let’s blast this bitch!” “What?!” I was so confused. “Let’s get the fuck outta here.” 

**Timeskip**

The man’s name was Wade, also known as Deadpool. “Thanks for saving me...” I said when we were on his couch watching some old television show. “No problem. You’re the chimi to my changa!” He said, throwing a chimichanga at me. “Thanks,” I laughed, gratefully taking a bite. I knew I’d be here a while, so I got to know Wade better. “Wanna join my team?” He asked me, twirling a knife. “Why not, sure.” 

Two weeks later I almost regretted that ‘sure why not’. We were running for over 100 baddies, and we were probably gonna die. “Runnnnn!” Deadpool screamed and we turned the corner, then saw The Avengers. “Shit!” I cursed, pulling the black hood over my face. I didn’t want them to realize it was me. I heard my dad’s voice, “she has to be around here somewhere, her phone tracker says she’s almost right next to us. Phone tracker? Oh crap! I grabbed my phone and chucked it at a bad guy’s face. My dad noticed me throw it and walked up to me. “Who’re you?” He glared, aiming his repulser at me. Wade stepped in front of me, “haven’t you hurt her enough? I mean I thought the father figure should be a good example and all, but you proved me wrong,” Wade said. My dad’s eyes widened, “Y/n?” “Hi...” I said, meekly. I stepped out from behind Wade. My dad went to hug me, but I put my hand up to stop him. “No. You’re not allowed to touch me. After what you’ve done.” He looked confused, “You’re mad just because that one time?” “Yes! And I’m mad about all the other times you’ve forgotten me! And how much you said you hated me! You put your inventions in front of your own daughter! A living and breathing human!” I screamed, Wade held my arm tightly. “Let me make this up to you,” Tony pleaded. “No. You can’t just walk back into my life and say it was all okay.” You turned away and flipped him off. “Fuck you.”


	51. Tony Stark-She's 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how beautiful this moment was in Iron Man 3... so I made it into an imagine
> 
> Sorry for not updating on Monday  
> Things aren't too good for me right now...  
> Anyways here you go.

**She's 13**

**Tony Stark Dad!**

**Tony POV**

Jarvis was planning my trip to Tennessee when the doorbell rang. "Are we still at "ding-dong"? We're supposed to be on total security lock down. Come on, I threatened a terrorist. Who is that?" I asked, growling in annoyance. "There's only so much I can do, sir, when you give the world's press your home address." Jarvis said, seeming exasperated. The woman at my door walked in, I walked towards her in my suit. "Right there's fine." I snapped, causing her to stop, "You're not the Mandarin, are you? Are you?" "You don't remember. Why am I not surprised?" The woman smirked, slightly amused. "Don't take it personally, I don't remember what I had for breakfast." I defended myself, "Gluten free waffles, sir," Jarvis cut in. I pointed up at the ceiling, "that's right." "Okay, look, I need to be alone with you. Someplace not here, it's urgent." She said, glaring at me. "Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship..." I turned and saw Pepper drop 2 bags. "It's with her." "Tony is somebody there?" She asked, looking at me and Maya. (I remembered her name) "Yeah, it's Maya Hansen. Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely." I said. I turned back to Maya, "please don't tell me that there is a twelve year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met." Maya shook her head, "she's actually 13." I blinked in surprise then saw a young girl trip inside the house. "Mom-ack!" She fell onto the ground. Such grace. I couldn't help but smile when she got up and smiled a silly crooked grin. "Sorry, hehe. I-uh mom, you said it would only take a second and I got a little worried. Oh umm, hi," she waved at me awkwardly. "Pepper Potts?! I'm a HUGE fan! You're a huge inspiration, all the kids at school think you're so cool!" The girl gushed, smiling like a fangirl. "Oh, thank you. Who're you?" Pepper asked, smiling at the sweet girl. "I-I'm Y/n, Ms. Potts," she smiled and shook Pepper's hand. "Umm I'm here too," I said, crossing my arms. Maya rolled her eyes. "This is Y/n... my child. Tony's too." Pepper's eyes widened and dropped Y/n's hand like it was acid. Y/n's demeanor fell, a sad look crossed her face. "Nevermind that, I need your help." "What...what for? Why now?" I asked, confused. Y/n shook her head, "I'll go outside..." maybe she was upset by me and Pepper. I didn't blame her. I mean she's grown up with only her mom and her dad was off being famous, having no idea she existed. Now she met her dad's girlfriend, not her mom. That had to be hard to see.

**Y/n POV**

I felt my heart clench when I realized Pepper and Tony were together. Just the way they acted gave it away. I walked away from the scene, unable to stay to watch them. Once I walked out and sat down, then the house blew up. I screamed at bits of rubble showered over me. I turned back as a cement block hit my leg, I screamed, feeling my leg getting crushed. "MOM!" I screamed out, but no one answered. I used my powers of flight to lift myself off the ground, knocking the cement off me. I rocketed off to where my mind felt necessary, Rose Hills Tennessee, to see my best friend Harley.

The flight was long and I swore I saw the Iron Man suit, but he was still in California, right? That didn't matter right now. I arrived at Harley's house. "HARLEYYYYY!!!!" I yelled, then I saw him run over to me. He tackled me and I fell onto the ground of his workshop. "Oof!" He smiled his goofy smile, "Y/N!!! What brings you here?" "I'll tell you later, let me rest for a minute," I said, drained from using my flight powers for so long. "Right! You used your powers, I got chocolate bars always here just in case!" Harley said, grabbing a cooler from under his desk and handing me (favorite type of chocolate). "Thanks," I smiled and ate it gratefully. We heard someone enter and immediately tensed. "Get your gun," I said, crouching down to attack the trespasser. When I saw and Iron Man suit sitting on the couch next to it's owner, my brain did a double take. Why was he in Rose Hills of all places? Also, why was he in Harley's workshop? He went to do something with his arm when Harley held his (toy) gun. "Freeze! Don't move!" Harley shouted. "You got me. Nice potato gun. Barrel's a little long. Between that and the wide gauge, it's gonna diminish your FPS." Tony said, examining the gun. Harley grimaced and shot the glass cup on the wall, "and now you're out of ammo." "Luckily for him, I never am," I said, coming out of hiding. "Y/n?" He asked, surprised to see me. "Yeah, why are you here?" I snapped, glowering at him. "My suit took me here since I planned a flight, didn't think my house would blow up though." Tony sighed, "why're you here?" "He's my friend," I said, pointing to Harley. "Cool, better question. How did you get here?" "Flying." I said simply, as if that was the most normal thing. I'd gotten used to it, ever since my mom and her boss experimented on me with random supernatural abilities. "Like levitation powers?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," I said, using my mind to lift Harley's gun into the air. "How do you do that, where did you learn to do that?" He asked, mesmerized by my ability. "Long Story." "I got time."

 **Timeskip**  

It wasn’t fair! Why was life so cruel to me? I watched my own mother die, right before my eyes. A scream of agony that turned into a wail ripped through my throat, the world closed in around me. I felt someone drag me out of the room by my arms, and the faint voice of Tony screaming, “PUT HER DOWN! LET HER GO! IF YOU HURT HER, YOU’LL DIE!”

I was tied to a chair in a back room, I looked around and saw Pepper. “Let her go,” I mumbled almost incoherently. “What?” Killian asked, glaring at me. “Let her go!” I said louder. He chuckled darkly, “you’ll watch her die too, just like your mother.” I sobbed out and wailed. He just smiled at my misery. It was sickening

**Timeskip because I’m lazy**

Tony gathered all the suits together to fight Killian. I had been taken to die here, but with Killian distracted, I was escaping my so called “impending doom”. This would be a cool story to tell Harley, if I lived to tell it. I felt a burning hot hand grab my neck, “AHH!!” I screamed at the sensation. “Goodbye,” Killian drooped me, I was in too much shock to think. Luckily my powers went on autopilot and I floated slightly before crashing into the hard cement.

I groaned as my eyes lifted slowly, hearing a beeping sound next to me. I looked over and saw a heart monitor. “What?” I asked with a hoarse voice. “You almost died, the burns on your neck would’ve killed you, but the doctors saved you, with the exception of a few nasty scars. They look badass in my opinion,” I heard a voice say. I saw my dad sitting next to me, smiling. I smiled weakly, “is Killian dead?” “Yep, and Pepper is okay, and... my arc reactor is gone.” He said, tapping his chest. “Dang, it was cool looking,” I said, making him laugh. “I knew you were my kid,” he said. “I love you dad,” that was the first time I’d said those words. “I love you too babygirl.” We were a happy family now.


	52. Small update

I’m deleting my Parent Preferences book, but I’ll be replacing it with a normal bf/gf Preferences book. Hope you all understand love you!


	53. Tony Stark-Sweater Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really sweet song in my opinion! I love it soooo much! If my s/o did this I would know they're the one for me. <3
> 
> Song: Sweater Weather-Max and Alyson Stoner (Cover of Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood)

**Sweater Weather**

**Tony Stark**

Underlined is Tony singing, Italics is you, bold is both!

**Y/n POV**

You were mad at Tony... again. You'd left for the weekend to see your family and friends in (hometown). When you came back, you saw the leftover evidence of one of Tony's "famous Stark parties". The mess was EVERYWHERE! The other Avengers left the tower, leaving you and Tony alone to clean the mess. Tony kept looking over at you with a guilty face, you knew he felt bad, but you were still pissed off. "Y/n, baby, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be cleaning my mess after your vacation weekend." You looked at him with a hard glare, "you're right, but I think we both know that you wouldn't do anything yourself, so let's clean now, so I don't have to do it alone later," you snapped. This wasn't the first time Tony pulled shit like this, and you'd be lying if you said that you didn't have to clean up... every. goddamn. time. Tony sighed, feeling very guilty, he walked to the aux cord that was still connected to a speaker. He tapped a song on his phone and your shoulder relaxed as you heard his voice singing along to it. "Cause it's too cold, for you here and now." Despite all your effort not to, you sang the song too, " _so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater."_ Tony smiled a bit, you frowned and turned back to cleaning alcohol bottles off the counters and floor. "All I am, is a man. I want the world, in my hands. I hate the beach, but here I stand, in California with my toes in the sand." You swayed to the music and sang your part, " _use the sleeves of my sweater. Let's have an adventure. Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered."_ Tony slowly approached you, " **Touch my neck, and I'll touch yours.** _In my little high-waisted shorts, oh."_ You turned and saw Tony, only a few mere feet away from you. Butterflies plagued your stomach. **"You know what I think about, and what I think about. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out. Nothing I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no."** Your face betrayed you and you let a smile tug at your lips. Tony moved a strand of hair behind your ear, "Cause it's too **cold, for you here and now. So let me hold both your hands in** the holes of my sweater." You jumped into the second verse, singing flawlessly and walking away from Tony, " _And if I may just take your breath away, I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds. So move to a place so far away, yeah."_ Tony approached you and placed his left hand against your waist, "the goosebumps start to raise, the minute that my left hand meets your waist. And then I watch your face. Put my finger on your tongue, cause you love to taste, yeah." Your nose crinkled slightly at his words, smiling. " _These hearts adore, everyone the other beats hardest for. Inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour."_ You could no longer suppress your smile as Tony pulled you closer, " **coming down. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about,** no, _no,_ no." Tony latched his arms loosely around your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck, beginning to dance to the music. "Cause it's too **cold, for you here and now. So let me hold both your hands in** the holes of my sweater- _Cause it's too_ **cold, for you here and now. So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater."** Tony slowly broke apart from you, "Woah,,, whoa~" You broke away and sang, " _whoa... whoa~"_ You smiled at each other, "Whoa... _whoa._ Whoa~ _woah~_ The holes of my sweater,.." Then the octave got higher, "Whoa, _whoa._ Whoa~ _whoa~ the holes of my sweater."_

You both were so entranced by the music, you didn't notice the other Avengers walk in and watch you two silently. You ran to Tony, jumping up, he lifted you like a professional as you sang, " **cause it's too cold, for you here and now.** " He set you down and you began dancing, him twirling you often, your feet moving fast to keep up, but you didn't stumble once. The others were in awe. **"So let me hold both your hands in** the holes of my sweater- _Cause it's too_ **cold, for you here and now. So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater."** The music became softer with the last words and Tony spun you around again, facing you as you slowed your movements to match the tempo. He heard the final notes and pulled you in for a dip. Your faces were inches apart, you took your chance and connected your lips with his. Moving together passionately, just as you had done while dancing. You heard clapping and cheers, you broke apart to see the rest of the team, Natasha and Clint holding their phones, Steve smiling proudly, Thor clapping loudly, Wanda smirking with her phone too, Bruce smiling sweetly, Bucky laughing and cheering, Vision nodding in encouragement, and even Fury looking slightly moved by what he witnessed. Both you an Tony blushed, Tony was so shocked he dropped you on the floor. "Tony!" You squeaked, annoyance in your tone. He smiled guiltily and helped you up.

**Two Years Later**

You were now officially married to Tony. You were at the reception, smiling and greeting guests who congratulated you. You noticed out of the corner of your eye, Wanda, Clint, and Natasha going up on stage. Wanda pulled down the projector screen, Clint hooked up his phone, and Nat grabbed the mic. "If I may have everyone's attention for a few moments, especially the lovebirds, I have a short video for you to see!" Tony tilted his head to the side in confusion, you gave a puzzled look to Nat who smirked in return.

Up on the big screen was you and Tony dancing two years ago, you giggled and went red. The end was hilarious when Tony dropped you, you looked over at Tony. "I'll never drop you again, sweetheart." He reassured you. You smiled, and kissed him happily.


	54. Tony Stark//Peter Parker-He’s WHAT?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, volleyball is slowly getting closer. Today, Thursday, then Next Monday, and Friday I have Volleyball workouts. They probably won’t affect my update schedule much, except maybe the Friday one. The one issue is that tryouts are coming and then I’ll figure out practice schedules which might conflict my updates. Anyways it hopefully won’t get too bad. Wow that was long.

**He’s WHAT?!?**

**Tony Stark//Peter Parker**

_this was requested by: Rororo123_

**Y/n POV**

You smiled, skipping down the facility halls to see your fiancé Tony. He was talking to a kid who sounded very familiar, "don't worry Mr. Stark, I won't let you down." Where had you heard that voice before? Then you realized.

__You and Tony stared down Cap, your glare was fiery, literally. Your pyrokinesis powers made your eyes glow a burning orange and yellow, like flames. "Alright I've had enough, Underoos!" Tony yelled. A swinging Spiderkid jumped in and stole Cap's shield. "Hey Everyone."_ _

Oh holy Macaroni and Cheese.

"TONY!!!!!" You yelled. You heard Tony mutter, "oh shit." "Not in front of a child!" You yelled, covering the kid's ears. "Um, I'm not a kid... I'm 16..." the kid said. "Shh, hush sweet child. "What's the matter honey?" Tony questioned, smiling guiltily. "Is this the Spider-Man?" You asked, glaring at him accusingly. "Finally someone gets my name right!!" The kid smiled happily and my heart melted slightly. "Aww," I mumbled. "Yea... why?" Tony asked, smirking at you. "HE'S HIM?! FOR REAL?! YOU RECRUITED A FRICKIN' 16 YEAR OLD?! WHAT THE HECKIN HECK TONY?" You shouted, watching your language since Peter was there. "He was perfect for the job." Tony shrugged. "Fine, he's very qualified for it, but you better not let him get hurt," you hissed. Peter smiled as you turned to leave, "she's awesome, Mr. Stark!"

**Timeskip**

You had absolutely fallen in love with Peter. He was basically your son, he called you mom or Y/n instead of Ms. L/n like he called Tony Mr. Stark. Today you weren't feeling good, Tony left for a mission, leaving you alone, and it didn't help you felt sick. After an hour of puking in the washroom and staying curled up, you called Peter. "Hey kiddo," you said when he picked up. "Hey Y/n! What's up?" He asked in his sweet voice. "Can you come over, I don't feel so good (sorry)." You asked, curling into your blanket. "Oh! Sure thing!" He hung up and in 5 minutes he showed up in his Spider-Man suit, holding medicine and your favorite snacks. "Thanks Pete," you said, ruffling his hair. "Of course!" Peter smiled sweetly. "So how's it been being _The_ Spider-Man?" You questioned, jumping into a conversation while you ate your snacks. "It's super cool! I wish I went on missions more.. but I'm not complaining! Being a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is pretty cool!" He quickly defended himself, smiling and rambling. "The other day the churro lady from last month bought me a donut! It had rainbow sprinkles on it!" He gushed over all the people he knew in Queens. "Tell me the story of how you met Thor," you said, hugging your pillow to your chest. "Oh yeah! Well I was just swinging around and thinking, 'I really want to meet the other Avengers, like Thor or Hulk-well Banner, not Hulk, Hulk's cool, but he might kill me.' So then I see a guy walking around, looking lost. I think 'wow he looks a lot like Thor. I'm gonna help him.' So I walk up and lo and behold, it's the _actual real_ Thor! So I'm trying not to fangirl tooooo much, he asks where this guy lives, so I point him in the direction and it was _so_ cool!" Peter rambled and talked with his hands to act it out. "That's so cool..." you murmured, drifting off into sleep.

Long story short, Tony got back and saw you and Peter curled up on the couch with snack trash littered around you. He snapped a picture and whispered, "blackmail..."


	55. Nebula-Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I wanted to make an angst but I'll make another Nebula x Reader with Fluff.
> 
> Tw: Death and Feelings

**Savior**

**Nebula**

_this was requested by fabric_hands hope I did good!_

**Nebula POV**  
  
As Thanos' "daughter", I had little socialization with the world. Unless I was killing someone, I didn't see people. Of course no one would love me either, if I did see people. I'm a murderer, the daughter of a murderer, the sister of a murderer, murder runs in the family. Even my sister didn't love me, she never lessened her wrath upon me and I was punished. Turned into... a machine, so I could be her... _equal_. This never stopped Gamora. All the people I knew, I hated.

After Gamora and I parted ways when Ego died, I felt like I was missing something-no, _someone._ My ship began malfunctioning, and I crashed into Knowhere. I scowled at the thought of being trapped on this scummy planet. Then I saw _her_. Her h/c hair bounced with every step she took, I felt something bubble up in my chest. It was a feeling I'd never felt before. She saw me and approached me, not even suspiciously glancing at my mechanical parts. "Are you okay? Did you get stranded here?" She asked, pointing to my wrecked ship. "Yes, what do you want?" I snapped, I didn't want to be rude to her, but I'd grown up hating everyone, how could she be different? "Oh, I just wanted to help you, if you need it of course. I wouldn't want to intrude," she responded shyly. She was different. She wasn't a killer, she was innocent. "Sorry, just a reflex. Help would be appreciated," I said, feeling a bit... guilty. I wasn't sure what affect she had on me, but I felt strange. "Oh! Well, until we fix up your ship you can stay at my place, I assume you'd prefer that than the streets. Also, I think I know someone who can help us get your ship up and functional within a few weeks," she said, making a plan. She was different. She was kind. She didn't judge me. "I'm Y/n, by the way," she said, smiling. I smiled back slightly, "Nebula."

A week went by and I hardly noticed how close I was getting to Y/n. She made me feel things I'd never felt before. Happiness, excitement, and even... love. This was so new to me. I'd never been loved before, not like this. Even when Gamora claimed she loved me, it didn't feel like this, this was better. I woke up with her sleeping next to me, just sleeping, we were comfortable doing this, just sleeping peacefully. Peace, something I wasn't used to. For some reason I felt paranoid today, I kept staring out into the distance. Something was coming, or someone. "Nebula..? You okay?" Y/n asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I flinched and looked at her, covering up my worry, "yep! Where were we?" I asked, looking at her. "The ship is functional, should we take it for a test run?" Y/n asked excitedly. "Sure," I smiled and she giggled. Once we were dressed and ready for the day, we walked out to the ship. It looked good as new, and I smiled at how much work we put in. "Thank you," I said. Y/n nodded happily. Then I saw them.

Thanos' war ships, they looked like giant circles and could fire ammunition for hundreds of feet in the air. "We have to go!" I shouted, dragging Y/n's arm. She shook her head, "no, you go, I can hold them off, away from you." My heart panged at her words, "no, you can't, I won't let you." I refused, holding her arm tighter. I opened the ship's doors, Y/n stopped me. "I love you, it's only been a week, but I have feelings I can't describe," she said softly, then she pressed her lips against mine. The kiss was short, sweet, and passionate. Fireworks boomed in my head and I smiled. "I love you too," I said. My grip slackened on her arm and she smiled apologetically. "Then I hope you'll forgive me," she pushed me into the ship and closed the doors, running to her small pod. I screamed and tried to open the doors, but she must've jammed the lock. I couldn't escape, only leave the planet. I watched in horror as she flew up and distracted the ships, giving me time to escape. I started the ship and contacted her through the comms, "Y/n, you can still escape, come back to me!" My voice was frantic, grief plaguing my mind. "I'm sorry Nebula, but for you to complete you mission, we have to make sacrifices. I'll be watching you every step of the way, I'll be with you. When we do meet again, I'll show you my music and how to dance, we can be happy... away from Thanos," she spoke calmly. My heart ached more and more. I saw her ship get shot down, "I love you Nebula," she said. "I love you too! DON'T GO!" I sobbed as her transmission line was replaced with static, and I escaped.

I knew my mission. Y/n knew it too. I was going to murder Thanos. He killed even the most kind, delicate, unjudgmental, and innocent of people. He killed my love. And he was going to die for it.


	56. T’Challa-I’m The QUEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soorry I didn’t post Friday!!!! I was very busy, I’m so sorry. I’ll be updating regularly now.
> 
> Happy Inktober! I’ll be doing Inktober all month and I’ll post it somewhere, love y’all.

**I’m the QUEEN**

**T’Challa**

_this was requested by Rororo123_

**3rd POV**

The Avengers were going to meet the king and queen of Wakanda. They knew T’Challa was King, but the queen was a mystery.

 “Remember Tony, she’s T’Challa’s wife, so hold your tongue,” Natasha warned. The ship landed and T’Challa and his younger sister Shuri greeted the Avengers. Natasha smiled at them, while Tony looked around for the queen. She was no where in sight. “Let us begin the tour,” T’Challa said, smiling at them. Tony and Shuri got along well, both were smart and shared ideas. Natasha was looking around for her best friend, Y/n. “So, T’Challa, how is Y/n?” Steve asked, Natasha smiled at how T’Challa lit up at the sound of her name. “Y/n is quite well, she should be here soon,” T’Challa said, smiling. Then Y/n walked in, she wore a white t shirt that said ‘Wakanda Vibes’ and distressed jeans. Over her shirt she wore a black leather jacket whichever matched her studded heeled boots. 

Tony whistled, “damn honey, you lookin’ sweet.” Natasha facepalmed and glared at him. Y/n walked up to him and smiled, “not one to holding back, huh Mr. Stark?”  “Call me Tony, and what should I call you?” Tony cooed. “Call me Y/n, or Your Majesty. The Queen of Wakanda would also be proper,” Y/n smirked. Tony’s jaw dropped and he looked to T’Challa. “Shall we continue the tour my love?” Y/n asked sweetly. “We shall,” T’Challa said, giving the ‘you’re so dead’ look to Tony, oh shit.

”You better run,” Y/n said when the tour ended. Now Shuri has a video of Tony being hunted down by T’Challa. It got 3 billion views in 2 weeks.


	57. Quick A/n aka INKTOBER

So it's officially October now! YAYYYYY! That means: Halloween Costume planning, buying costumes, decorating your house or room, and... Inktober! For those of you who don't know, Inktober is where you have to draw something everyday of October. It can be related to a prompt for Halloween, or just something festive. Also! It has to be in INK! Which means: You can sketch it in pencil then color it (with markers) or outline it in a pen, draw something digitally, or just go all out with no regrets and do it in ink on your first try. 

Now you may wonder why I even brought this up. Well, I'm going to do it this year! My challenge for you, is to: A) Request me to do a piece of artwork B) Send me a link to your own artwork (even just one piece of art not every day) C) Send me a picture of your artwork via Pinterest messaging (my username is: Sk3tchb00k)  
If you can do one of those, awesome! If not, don't worry about it, I'm still updating and writing. 

Last: Depending on how this goes, I may feature the artwork I liked most, or share my favorite requested pieces. Till then, Love you!

https://inktober.com/rules/ (official prompt list and rules here!)


	58. Inktober Day 1

 Theme: Poisonous

I was in a rush so it's not my best work! The 2nd I will do better!


	59. Inktober Day 2

Inktober Day 2 Theme: Tranquil

I like this one much better than yesterday's!


	60. Inktober Day 3

Somehow I've stayed consistent! Yay! Theme: Roasted


	61. Peter Parker-Witch

**Witch**

**Peter Parker**

_Not requested_

**Peter POV**

When a girl showed up in my class one day randomly, I expected someone to freak out. Nope. Of course no one did, no one even seemed to _see_ her. Nobody acknowledged her existence, except me and MJ, sometimes Ned. She was quiet, had h/c hair that was usually covered my a black hood. She wore black leggings too, and black combat boots. She walked out of the chemistry classroom and I finally decided to talk to her. "Hello, who're you?" I asked, smiling. She jumped at my voice, "me?" She pointed to herself. "Who else?" I asked, smirking. "Uh, how can you... see me?" She asked, nervously fidgeting with her hoodie sleeves. "What do you mean, are you invisible? Am I invisible?" I asked, genuinely confused. She lifted her sleeve showing... tattoos! What? There were many symbols, none of them stood out as something I understood. "Invisibility to all but the worthy!? Darn it uncle Thor!" She snarled, covering her arm back up. "Wait Thor?!" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. She knew _the_ Thor?! And did she say _uncle?_ What was going on? She shook her head, "I'm Y/n Laufeyson. Daughter of Loki, god of mischief." "Wait?! HE HAS A DAUGHTER?!" I gasped, yelling it loudly, yet no one seemed to hear me. "Not a blood related daughter, I was adopted," Y/n mumbled, scowling at the floor. "Those tattoos, are they like spells?" "Sort of, they represent the current spell I'm using. Right now it's invisibility except to the worthy, and an age spell, since I'm a witch." She was a-WHAT?! "I'm sorry?" I was so puzzled by this situation. "Meet me in the library at lunch, I'll be able to explain it all," Y/n said, rushing off to history class.

Class seemed to drag on, I bounced my leg up and down, nervous energy flowing through me. As soon as the lunch bell rang, I dashed out of the classroom and ran to the library. Y/n was already sitting there, twirling a strand of her h/c hair while reading Harry Potter. “The way she portrays witches and wizards is strangely accurate, but we can survive more than a few spells,” Y/n muttered absentmindedly. “Hey,” I said, sitting next to her, she looked up and smiled. I smiled back, how could she want to be invisible to the world with a gorgeous smile like that? “I wasn’t sure you’d come, but then again, you seemed genuinely curious,” she snickered. “So, explain what you mean by “you’re a witch.” “Well, when I was 10 years old, World War II was happening, so a group called HYDRA wanted a weapon to help the Nazis win. Sure they had Redskull, but he was a modified mortal. What if they had a magical mortal, with no limits? That’s when I was experimented on. It was a huge success, but I used my magic to blow up the laboratory, killing hundreds of evil men. I felt like a hero and a murderer at the same time. Then I met Loki, he was an outcast like me. I’d spent countless decades wandering like a lost puppy. No world could contain me. But Loki was able to stabilize me, I felt... happy. He recently decided it would be best for me to learn a modern general education.” She explained, not pausing for any of my questions or comments. “Wow,” I was appalled. She was awesome! “Don’t tell anyone okay?” She stared into my soul. I nodded, “I promise.” “Well Peter Parker, I think we’ll get along just fine,” she said. “Wait! I never told you my name!” I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. Y/n giggled and did jazz hands, “magiccc”


	62. Peter Parker-Meeting parents is simple compared to Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! It feels like this week has dragged on and on, but finally, the weekend is here. Anyways, only 26 days till Halloween, and Venom came out today! What are your Halloween costumes going to be? I'm going to be the genderbent Tony Stark!

**Meeting Parents is simple compared to Stark**

**Peter Parker**

_requested by Rororo123 (thanks for always keeping me busy! I appreciate it! <3)_

**Y/n POV**

I was casually watching Wander over Yonder with my boyfriend Peter. We were in his "room" at the Avengers Facility. It wasn't his official room, but whenever he went over there he stayed there. It got to "I'm The Bad Guy" and I smirked. Before I was with Peter, I was a horrendous villain that terrorized Queens. Yet, I had overcome that phase, I was practically a hero, but I preferred Vigilante. I started singing along to the song, "I'm not the damsel in distress, I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess. I'm not a little bird that needs your help to fly," I turned to Peter, swinging my hips, "nope! Cause I'm the _bad guy_." He paused the show and stared at me, then we burst into a fit of giggles. "How'd you do that so well," he asked, resting his head against me on the bed. "It's in my blood," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder with a laugh. We began listening to Natural by Imagine Dragons. "And you're standing on the edge face up, cause you're a natural! A beating heart of stone, you gotta be so cold, to make it in this world!" I scream sang with Peter. Then the door opened.

When I first began dating Peter, he told me how Tony Stark was a father to him. So I'd have to meet him one day. I expected that day to be a well planned and thought out conversation, not him walking in on me singing Imagine Dragons in jeans a loose shirt. Shoot. I froze as Peter paused the song. Tony Stark himself was staring right at me. "Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter said, a sheepish smile crossing his face. "Don't ' _hey Mr. Stark!'_ me. Who is this?" He gestured to me, a stern look covering up any trace of emotion. I. was. screwed. "O-oh, this is Y/n L/n, my... girlfriend," Peter admitted, sending me an apologetic look. I instantly tensed up even more. PEEEETTTTTTEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I nervously smiled at Tony, he stared me down, like I was something very unappealing to look at. Okay, so I may not have the best reputation, and sure I can be very shy, but I don't handle being judged, at all. Peter knew this, he suddenly spoke up, "Mr. Stark you can stop looking at her like that." "Kid, why her? She's... kind of, average, and isn't she that villain from Queens?" He asked, crossing the line I'd drawn. "Aren't you that guy who made weapons sold to terrorists and made an Iron suit that inspired Obidiah Stane and Whiplash to become vindictive and attempt at murdering you?" I snarled, not thinking to filter the words I was saying. The color drained from his face. He stared at me for a bit. Then he started laughing.

I gave him a weird look, why was he laughing? I had practically taken his ego down a notch and he was laughing? I turned to Peter and he looked confused too. "Oh my god, that was too perfect." Tony said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. He then looked at me dead in the eye and said, "I wanna adopt you." This time I burst out laughing, he was dead serious about this. I shook my head, "dude." Peter looked between us like a ping pong match. "This was not how I expected you to meet my girlfriend," he told Tony, laughing a bit. "Pepper! Get the adoption papers!" Tony screamed. I heard Pepper yell back, "no! You already have Peter and Harley!" I stifled a laugh, Peter giggled and Tony pouted. "Treat my boy right," he said, smiling at me proudly. "Oh and Peter... you picked a good one." I couldn't get the smile off my face the rest of the day.


	63. Avengers-m0tH

**m0tH**

**Avengers**

**Y/n POV**

I was watching a shit load of meme videos on YouTube, when I found a beautiful video. "How To Be A Moth" <https://youtu.be/erc7gwnSf38> I stared at it, rewatched it over and over. Then burst into laughter. I needed to show this to EVERYONE. I went down to Tony's lab, he had installed a hanging light and I made myself a moth helmet and had wings on my back. I stared at him, standing under the light. "Are you gonna just stand there looking like a moth?" He asked, I jumped up and shattered the light, wordlessly. Broken pieces fell around me and Tony didn't know what to say. I "flew" out of the room and ran into Steve, who was standing in the kitchen, by the light fixture. We made eye contact and I jumped up, head butting the light. He gasped and scrambled away, screeching. I contained my laughter.\

I scared everyone on the team by being my mothy self.

Long story short all the light fixtures are now embedded in the ceiling, none of them are even close to being low hanging.


	64. Inktober Day 4

(Go with it)

Theme: Spell


	65. Inktober Day 5

Theme: Chicken


	66. PSAT THOUGHTS HELP

I TOOK THE FUCKING PSAT TODAY AND I FUCKING HATE IT. KILL ME. IVE GONE INSANE. AHHHHHHH

Thoughts during the test:  
Illegal street racing seems like a better option  
I’ve lost hope  
My biggest mistake was waking up  
Death is near  
I won’t survive  
Do I really need college?  
I’ll only do one sarcastic answer...  
It’s over? SHIT SHIT SHIT  
HOW THE HELL DOES IT SAY MIXED NUMBERS WHEN THE ANSWER IS A WHOLE NUMBER  
It’s too late... High School Musical is playing in my head.  
What’s that song that goes “up baby up we go, up baby up we go. We’ve got to get louder”  
What’s the point?  
Nobody writes like Shakespeare... why the fuck should I?  
Who’s coughing? SHUT UP  
Maybe if I don’t eat I’ll die of starvation in the middle of the test.  
I’m stuck with the same people... ALL DAY?!  
I forgot to fill in THREE QUESTIONS?  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
If I pull the fire alarm would we get to leave? 

The guy across from me is kicking me... imma fuckin murder him

THE ANSWER CANT BE C FIVE TIMES IN A ROW CAN IT?

I got ABCD.... it can’t be this perfect where did I fuck up?

IM PRAYING TO TONY STARK THAT I CAN THINK OF A LOGICAL REASON

How is she done when I’m on question 6?

Do serial killers have to take tests?

They said eat breakfast, 7 cups of coffee counts as a meal right?

I FORGOT MY GODDAMN CALCULATOR IM SCREWED

Hope is pointless


	67. Bucky Barnes-Winter Boo Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow survived PSATs.... help.

**Winter Boo Bear**

**Bucky Barnes**

**Y/n POV**

I was just casually drinking your coffee and eating my Quackson at the counter, when Bucky and Steve walked in, in the middle of an argument. "For the last time, Don't. call. me. that," Bucky spat, glaring at Steve. Steve looked over at me and smirked, then looked Bucky straight in the eyes, "why not, Winter Boo Bear?" I spit out my coffee and started laughing, almost choking. Bucky noticed me and stared wide-eyed. "Y/n! You can't tell anyone about this!"  Bucky insisted, glaring at his laughing friend. "Sure thing, boo... bear," I cooed. He glared at me, this was not getting forgotten any time soon.

"Hey Bucky, pass the salt," Tony said at dinner, looking at Bucky. Bucky shook his head, "get it yourself Stark." I smirked, "don't be like that Winter Boo Bear, be nice hon," I said, in a lovey dovey voice I'd heard Clint make when he talked to his kids. Bucky turned bright red and scowled, Tony burst out laughing and Steve might be dying on the floor.

Steve and Bucky were sparring and Bucky was clearly winning. I walked in and gave Steve a look, "you go Winter Boo Bear!" Bucky stopped and yelled, "stop it Y/n!" He got distracted long enough for Steve to pin him to the mat. "Now don't get feisty, Boo Bear."

"Hey Y/n," Bucky said, walking into my room. I looked up from my phone, "yea?" "I-I think I like you..." he said, smiling sheepishly. "Aww, I like you too Winter Boo Bear," I said, smirking. "OH COME ON!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new book out! Everlasting Stars  
> A Tony Stark Father story!  
> The Prolouge is out now, so please check it out!


	68. DUDE

SO I WAS AT A FOOTBALL GAME PLAYING FRENCH HORN AND LIKE LIGHTNING CAME AND AHHHHHH   
I have PTSD from storms


	69. Steve/Avengers-Sparring Star

** Sparring Star **

** Steve/Avengers **

_requested by Rororo123_

**Y/n POV**

Steve had invited me to Avengers Tower to hang out with the other Avengers. When I got there, Natasha greeted me. "Hey, Y/n. I think Steve is training," she smiled at me and led me inside. "Hmm," I hummed in acknowledgment. We walked down to the training area, which had huge sparring mats. "Wait, you guys spar in here too?" I asked excitedly, I loved competitive fighting, and I did it during college. "Yeah, you want to try? I'll go easy on you," Natasha teased, a small smirk on her face. "Nah, maybe later," I shrugged, walking over to Steve. Natasha went off, probably to get everyone else. I approached Steve, "hey stranger." He turned around and smiled, "hey gorgeous, didn't expect you so early," he went to hug me but I pushed his arm off. "Number 1, don't hug me, you're sweaty, 2 it's 1:30, when you told me to be here." I crossed my arms and he gave me a sheepish grin. "I just needed some training," he said, subconsciously flexing. "Sounds like you need a sparring partner," I taunted, smirking at him. "Uh-what? No! What if I hurt you?!" He began nervously shaking his head. "You won't." Normally when girls say that they are sweet and trusting, but I meant it as a challenge, this made Steve's eyebrows raise. "Okay." I ran over to the wrapping materials and wrapped my hands. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, then went to the ring. Steve had a cocky smirk on his face, and I was so ready to wipe it right off.

I didn't notice everyone watching as Steve and I circled each other. Sure we should be using gloves and padded helmets, but where's the fun in playing by the rules? Steve lunged and I sidestepped easily, he was able to grab my arm and try to judo-flip me. I launched myself up and wrapped my thighs around his neck, making him fall from the shift in weight. I pinned him down to the mat until he tapped my arm. I got up and smiled, "another round?" He nodded and raised his fists defensively, he threw a punch, I caught it and twisted his arm around, he stared at me shocked and retracted his hand. He caught me slightly off guard with a second punch, knocking me down, but I swept his feet from beneath him, causing him to crash down. I jumped onto his back, "done yet old man?"

I heard chuckles from the doorway and turned to see _all_ the Avengers laughing at me and Steve. I smiled and helped Steve up, I stepped out of the ring to be greeted by Tony. "That was awesome! Nice to see someone kick the old man's butt every now and then." I smiled and laughed, "thanks, but I'm just barely experienced, I only sparred since college." Natasha scoffed at my modesty, "in time you might be able to beat me. So no, you're not just 'barely experienced'." I laughed, "okay fine. So, who's next?"


	70. Haunted-Tony/Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to do a sort of Halloween special since it's October. I don't know how I came up with this, but I went with whatever came to my head.

**Haunted**

**Tony/Avengers**

****3rd POV** ** **  
**

Tony paced the hallways of Avengers Tower, nervous energy had never eaten at him like this before. But since the power had gone out, he had nothing to occupy him. With a sudden flash, he saw a bright light fill Y/n's room, but it went out as quickly as it came. Without thinking, he barged into her room, she was sprawled on the floor, trembling with terror. "Y/n, what happened?" Tony asked, kneeling down beside her, keeping her stable. "She's back," Y/n whispered, passing out in Tony's arms.

Y/n awoke to a bright light, she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the environment. She saw Bruce by her side, "what happened?" "You tell us." Steve entered the room, staring at her coldly. He had always seemed to hate her, as far as she knew she'd done absolutely no wrongs to him. "I-I what?" Y/n squirmed under his hard stare, averting his gaze. Steve marched up to her and held her head so she was staring right at him, "stop lying. You know what you did to Tony." "What happened to Tony?!" Urgency filled her voice, she had always cared deeply for Tony. "You. Tell. Us!" Steve growled through clenched teeth. Thankfully, Natasha came to Y/n's rescue, "give her a break Steve. She probably doesn't know anything." "Nat, she has to be involved in this, she gets close to Tony and then this happens to him." Steve kept giving Y/n sideways glances filled with pure rage. "What happened to Tony!" Y/n finally exclaimed, making Natasha give her a look of pity. "He's missing, the lights turned back on and you were unconscious in your room. On the wall we saw this," Natasha handed her a picture. The wall of Y/n's room said: _The Tower may seem a little Stark now. 3 1 13 J Z_

**Y/n POV**

The picture fell from my hands as they started shaking. "The numbers in the alphabet are C A M then of course J Z. Have any idea what it means?" I did know what it meant, it meant 3AM of 10/26. I shook my head, "vaguely, but I can't think clearly." Steve let out a dry laugh, "Hah! You do know, you're lying right to our faces!" "Oh, haha. The only reason I got close to Tony was because he felt that you hated him and he needed someone to confide in!" I spat. Steve quickly cut off his sarcastic laughter, he glared at me again, "shut up." I sat up from the hospital bed, "no, also... move. I'm going to my room to go figure out where Tony went, because clearly _you care sooooo much._ " I stormed out, barely hearing the protests from Bruce about my health. 

I managed to get to my room before going into a shutdown mode. I used the wall as reference, it was the 25th now, currently... 8pm. I'd been out for almost 8 hours, wow. I knew who it was. It was my alter ego, I was a HYDRA agent before I was an Avenger. My name used to be Demon-Shadow. This meant when I had it separated from my mind, it survived in spirit. She was vengeful, she wanted me back, she needed a form, and Tony was her bait.

(More In Part 2...)

 


	71. Inktober because I've been busy

Day 14, no theme.


	72. Tony Stark/Avengers-Haunted Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated to leave you on a cliffhanger. I'd just like to thank Rororo123 for always requesting, I like being busy. This obviously wasn't one of their requests, but I would still like to acknowledge them.  
> Anyways, on with the story.

**Haunted Part 2**

**Tony Stark/Avengers**

**Y/n POV**  
  
My alarm woke me up at 2:30AM, and I was very jittery. I began to mix up my potion for entering the spirit realm. I only made 2, one for me to enter, and one for Tony to escape. I wasn't planning on leaving, I needed to trap the spirit of my old spirit of Demon-Shadow in the spirit realm, but it had to be done from the inside. Once my potion was done, I grabbed my notebook and pen and began writing personal letters to everyone.

_Clint_

_Thank you for always being a jokester and making me laugh on rainy days. Always keep your nest safe and remember all those times we jumped from the vents screaming: "Caw Caw Motherfucker!" I will miss all our fun times, but they'll never be forgotten. You're so much more than just the arrow guy. You're my friend._

_Natasha_

_You are one badass spider-lady. Because of you I learned to hide my feelings and become a more stable person in general. Thank you for helping me see what I could become, and most of all thank you for helping me achieve it. Without you, I would not even be alive right now. Our friendship was so much more than what I thought it could ever become._

__Bruce_ _

__I have no idea where I'd be without you. Probably in a ditch as a rotting corpse. You helped me vanquish the evil from my mind, and you even made me a more logical person. If you ever feel down, I'll be with you forever, I couldn't ever let something bad happen to you, you've already been through so much._ _

__Thor_ _

__I hope you figure out the problems you're facing in Asgard and the infinity stone issues. I'll cherish all our times spent together._ _

__Steve_ _

__What did I do to you? You always seemed to hate me, I don't know why. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, I apologize for all the stupid fights we had. Even if you don't blame me, I still think I should've asked you upfront what I did wrong. It's too late now, but... what did I ever do? It's been eating at me for so long. I'll miss you..._ _

__Wanda_ _

__You're my bestest friend in the whole Multiverse. I know we've had our ups and downs, but no matter what I knew I could count on you. I know you'll get down about this, but, it'll be okay. I promise it will. Even in death and life, I loved you so much, you're the most amazing friend I could've asked for._ _

__Tony_ _

__God... Tony. If you're reading this, at least I can ease my mind that you survived and I did what I needed to. I knew I had to save you, but to do it, I knew I had to sacrifice myself. I loved you, as more than just a good friend, I actually loved you so so much. I hope you'll forgive me, and maybe move on. It kills me to know we had a chance, I didn't speak up and have the confidence to do anything, though. I love you._ _

I chugged my potion as soon as it hit 3AM. It was time to kick ass.

Cont... in Part 3


	73. I GOT DISCORD (IMPORTANT! PLS READ!)

Hello! I got Discord and thought I'd be fun to have all of you there too! You can chat with me, request stories, and ask for art commissions! The Server title is "Somethin' Sk3tchy' and the link won't expire! <https://discord.gg/djdVRKX>

Please join it and have fun, I'd love to meet y'all! Have a wonderful day! Bye!


	74. Tony Stark/Avengers-Haunted Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the WandaxMale!Reader, but I've been so busy recently I needed something easy to write. Sorry to disappoint, but it'll be out soon I promise. Sorry for ghosting for a bit, I should be updating sort of regularly.

**Haunted Part 3**

**Tony Stark/Avengers**

**Y/n POV**  
  
The spirit world was just how I remembered it. Cold, foggy, and seemed to sap my energy the minute I entered. I don't know how I was able to travel back so many times. It was draining, but that might've been Demon-Shadow. (Why did I think that was a cool name?! XD) I trudged on, until I felt a presence. Tony. I ran towards the feeling as it became stronger, Tony's life depended on it. He was laying on the floor, in perfect health. I checked his pulse, it was still strong and his breathing was fine. It was if he was just asleep.

I force fed him the potion, staring as he stirred, then jolted awake. He coughed and sputtered as I held him. "Y/n?!" Tony held me close and smiled as I snuggled into his embrace. Of course, no moment in a romantic story can last without the villain showing up. Demon-Shadow appeared, her purple skin contrasting the gray fogginess. Her striking black hair complimenting her skin. Everything about her screamed antagonist. I held Tony behind me, shielding him. I could deal with her, I'd done it before.

"Oh little Y/n, so naïve." Her raspy voice held power and the fog seemed to sway and swirl around her. "You banished me from your world, you had power there. I hold the power here," she smirked, the fog curling around her fingertips as she raised her hand. "You shall perish." Tony grabbed my arm, "now we run." I couldn't argue, since he pulled me up and held my wrist as he bolted through the endless fog, towards the light he saw. I knew I wouldn't be able to pass through the gateway. I'd used my potions. Tony dragged me towards the blinding light. I pulled away, "I can't." "What why? Just because you're the protagonist doesn't mean you have to throw yourself into stupid scenarios, even if they miraculously always work out for you."

"Well..."

To be cont cause I'm lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up halfway through this.


	76. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Happy Halloween everyone! What did you dress up as? I was Tony Stark!   
So, I have some good news and bad news.  
Bad news: School is very draining and updates are being spread out.  
Good news: I have an increase in requests so I can write them soon  
Bad news: I have to think more about the writing and the updates will take longer  
Good news: I won't take too long

Schedule:  
Filler Chapter, Halloween Special, and the Wanda x Male reader request will hopefully be done today  
Thor requests will be filled on Friday

Disclaimer: REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN  
just because I'm stressed doesn't mean you can't request, it just takes longer to be published

I hope you all have a fun Halloween! Be safe and don't do drugs or swallow razors!  
BYEEE!


	77. Red Wedding-Wanda (Male!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have never seen or read anything about the X-Men besides a bit about Scarlet Witch  
> I don't know if Magneto lives in the Xavier Institute, but in the story he does. Also Wanda addresses him as "father" I don't know if she does that in the comics but she does here

**Red Wedding**

**Wanda Maximoff**

_requested by PJBarry_

**Y/n POV**

Wanda and I always daydreamed of what our wedding would be like if we had one. We joked that it would be a 'Red Wedding' so everyone wore white and we wore red and it was all based around her powers. Ironic, since the term 'Red Wedding' means for something to end in disaster.

As I was getting ready to meet Wanda's father, who just so happened to be Magneto, and I realized this would definitely end up with a Red Wedding. Either disaster, or I would marry the love of my life. Wanda didn't know I was going to propose, and I needed Magneto's blessing first. Since it was traditional of the boyfriend to do that.

I pulled on my formal f/c shirt and straightened my tie. I heard a knock on the bathroom door, "honey, my father decided to meet us at our apartment." I stood frozen, "so we're not going to Xavier's Institute?" "Nope, don't worry I cleaned our place up. Now hurry, lets make dinner."

We ended up making pasta and meatballs, Wanda kept assuring me that it would be just fine, and her father would love it. But still, I was practically shaking with nervous energy. Then the doorbell rang, I rushed to answer it as Wanda set up the table. When I opened it, Mr. Magneto himself stood there. "H-hello sir, I uh, hi." All my usual wit seemed to vanish and I found myself dumbly stumbling over my words. "Ah, you must be Y/n, I've heard so much about you." "Hopefully all good things," I chuckled nervously. "Heh," he smiled, and I returned it and stepped aside so he could enter.

Dinner went well. Wanda helped me make small talk to her father. It went from the current weather to how moving in was to talk about our days. It was a pretty casual meeting, and my nerves eventually calmed down. Wanda left to go to the washroom and I smiled at Magneto. "So, I've been with Wanda for... a while you know. I wondering, can I have your blessing for marrying your daughter?" I breathed out rapidly. Magneto took a moment, probably trying to process what I just said. "You love her, right?" "With all my heart, sir." "Good. You're a smart man, and... you seem to make Wanda happy. You have my blessing," he decided. I smiled widely, "thank you so much sir! I love her with all my heart."

**Timeskip**

I told Wanda to meet me at the park, our favorite park, where we met. Of course she would know something was up. We met here, went on our first date here, had our first anniversary of being together here, and our second anniversary. I waited by our favorite fountain, waiting for Wanda to arrive. I saw her, she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and made her look beautiful as ever. She could be wearing sweatpants and a shirt with burger grease stains and I'd still say she's just as beautiful as she is now. "What's all this?" She asked, giggling. "Well, as you know... I love you." "Well after about 3 years I'd hope so." "And, people always told me, the one you love is who you should be with forever. And, at first, I had doubts, I was scared of messing something up. But, you showed me that we all will mess up, and when we mess up, we'll both be there for each other. To remind us what idiots we are." I continued, smiling at Wanda with every word. She covered her mouth, her eyes flashing red. "Now, I realize, all those people were right. Wanda Maximoff, will you let me have the honor of having you as my wife?" "Yes!" She jumped up and down. I slid the ring onto on her finger. I stood up and she jumped into my arms, I spun her around and kissed her, as the fountain lights lit up. Engaged at midnight. I couldn't wait for our red wedding!


	78. Thor-Divine Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that long break between chapters, but I'm back (for now at least)  
> A special overdue thanks to Weird Child and henloloschickenwings for joining my Discord server!  
> Anyways, school is killing me and just... idk

**Divine Powers**

**Thor**

_requested by Rororo123 and sort of Celty (they told me to do more Thor)_

**3rd POV**

Asgard, a beautiful planet, an amazing family of royals, no one could deny it's extraordinaire. Still, it barely rivaled a distant land, known as Paradise Falls. Not the one on Earth, the one far away. Paradise Falls was said to be ruled by a beautiful goddess, Y/n. Y/n was the goddess of souls, the good and the bad. She stole souls from the evil and replenished them into something useful. Some called her the "Reincarnater".

But, this was all legend to the people of Asgard. How could a place be more beautiful than their own? They turned their noses up to the people who babbled on about the beauty of that place. The people who sought out Paradise Falls were considered crazy or were never seen again. Yet, still, one Asgardian sought out this land. Thor Odinson.

Some would call him foolish for wishing to seek out Paradise Falls, but he was intrigued by the stories of the Reincarnater. So after the Battle of New York, he went back to Asgard to study everything known about this secret place.

Thor disguised himself as a merchant traveler and snuck into Asgard's library, unnoticed. Heimdall of course, knew he was there, but declined to any accusation of the such. Thor was grateful for this, and was able to find a book: _Legends of the Nine Realms and Beyond: A Story Compilation_. Sure, looking through fables and folktales might not have been the best way to go about researching, but he found exactly what he needed.

_Paradise Falls is said to be a place of the most pure lifeforms known to our universe. The goddess Y/n rules as a respected and loved leader over the land. Legend says, she left the land years ago, to help another place in need. Yet, I disagree, no one leaves Paradise Falls. Ever. To find Paradise Falls you must chant Jeg, rettferdig mann ... ønsker å søke paradis faller, et paradis av du skal hvile og bli hjertelig velkommen (I, fair man... want to seek paradise falls, a paradise of you will rest and be warmly welcomed)_

With that information, Thor left the library and snuck into the castle gardens, a seemingly fitting place. "Jeg, rettferdig mann ... ønsker å søke paradis faller, et paradis av du skal hvile og bli hjertelig velkommen!" Thor boomed. A light cast over him and he was blinded, sent into the blinding abyss.

When Thor awoke, he saw neither beautiful trees nor grassy fields with flowers so bright you would think every color anywhere else seemed dull. In fact, the place was dull and lifeless. Not at all the paradise depicted in story books. He sat up and looked around, trees were dying slowly, not ever in bloom anymore. The water from the lakes seemed dull and not flowing, staying still... as if it were waiting. The most troubling part to Thor, was that no goddess was to be seen. How could she let her land come to this? A small man creeped over to Thor, hobbling as though he hadn't used his legs in years. "Good sir, what do you wish to seek here?" he asked in a peculiar voice. "Where is the Lady Y/n? Goddess of Souls, have I not come to her realm?" Thor boomed with confusion. "Ah, you wish to see the lady herself. She departed from her majestic abode, she sought out to help the souls that troubled her most. Those of mortal men," the man described, nodding along to his own words. "Midgard? Earth?" Thor asked, puzzled. How could men be suffering so greatly there, the Avengers saved them multiple times a day, what could cause such despair in their souls? "Yes, she is there. I don't know of her return, but I wish you the best of luck... you may leave, her majesty departed so you may as well." The man hobbled away, a glum look on his face. He was just a pleasant servant, meant to serve a royal, yet... he had only a few strewn out travelers to serve.

Thor chanted the words again, and found himself in Midgard. New York. Snow was falling from the sky, huge trees adorned in magical twinkling lights were all over the city. Thor remembered it was that time of year, the time midgardians called Holiday season. He also saw a beautiful lady, admiring the trees. Something about her set him off. She wasn't mortal, that was for sure. Just the way she held herself, in a confident demeanor that very few could hold. He approached her with caution, as if she were a deer, and any motion could make her bolt. "Hello," she said, once he came to stand beside her. "You're Y/n," Thor observed. Y/n laughed a musical tune of joy, "indeed I am. Did Bently treat you well?" She asked, smiling at the god beside her. "Your servant? Yes, he was... odd." "Indeed, and he is more of a royal advisor. Yet, I doubt you came all this way to critique my staff." "Why have you left your land of Paradise Falls?" Thor questioned. Y/n turned to stare at the tree once more, "I had to. The souls there grew bored, eternal Paradise doesn't always please people for long. Asgardians rejected the idea of there being a place better than there's and mortals grew ignorant to my domain. So I decided, I should help those here, the people who's souls are truly in need." "But the Avengers protect them, what could you have to do here?" Thor asked incredulously. "You see, The Avengers protect them from external threats, I help their internal needs. Saving lives isn't always about aliens from outer space trying to abduct the Earth," Y/n laughed. "Speaking of the Avengers, would you wish to meet them? They'd be intrigued by your great power." "I'd love that," Y/n smiled, looking at Thor once more.

**Timeskip**

"Oh my god. HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT POKER!?" Tony vented after losing the game three times in a row to Y/n. "I'm a goddess Tony, it's not in my nature to lose. "You surely are something," Steve laughed, patting her shoulder. Thor beamed at how fast Y/n was able to make friends of the Avengers. Sure, they'd been weary of her at first, but they warmed up to her giggly nature. "Another round?" Clint suggested, smirking at Tony, who had finally met his match. "I'll deal!" Sam yelled from the kitchen. "NO!" Everyone said in unison.


	79. The death of a Great Man

Hello everyone. I’m sure you’ve heard already, but if not... let me update you on the most current Marvel event.

Stan Lee passed away. 

He had a huge impact on so many lives. I don’t have the words to express my gratitude towards this man. He created Marvel, one of the main sources of inspiration for everything I do. 

As Marvel fans, we can get through this together. I’m devastated, and I can’t even express what i feel right now.

i love you all... 

Rest In Peace Stan Lee

I hope we can continue to make you proud as Marvel fans


	80. Author's Note (You don't have to read)

Hello everyone... well, whoever might be reading this. Like said in the title, you don't have to read this, and this is a more... serious chapter.

Recently, my updates have been barely existent, and I want to explain.  
I have started volleyball season and that takes up Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. School is driving me insane, I can go for days without sleep and feel as if I can't do anything. I've had so many mental breakdowns in the last few weeks than I've ever had in my life. Anxiety and depression are making it so I can write for an hour, stare at it, then delete it because I hate what I'm doing. Sometimes I don't have the motivation to do anything but sit down and watch videos. I have so many ideas for imagines, other chapters, series, books, but... I just run myself dry and I hit a hard spot.   
When Stan Lee died... I didn't know how it would affect me. I was devastated, sad, but... I didn't cry. Only the day after I broke. I still am in a rough spot because I am so mentally and emotionally devastated about Stan Lee's death. He was an amazing man, without him I don't know how I would've found motivation to write stories.   
Life at home is also starting to exhaust me. I've been called into school counselor offices so many times because my friends told them I didn't look okay. But they didn't help me, and that just made me feel worse. The counselor's job is to help students with whatever they may be dealing with, but... they didn't help me at all. 

I just wanted to put that all out there, maybe someone will read it, or maybe not. I just wanted to say I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for letting everyone down, not updating on time, going for weeks without writing, not fulfilling requests the way people want, I'm just sorry.

~Sk3tchb00k


	81. Turkey Day

Happy Turkey Day! Or Thanksgiving, which doesn’t really make sense. At least no one in my house cares about anything but the food. I hope you have a good thanksgiving and I should be updating again soon, hopefully. 

P.S. Thank you so much for all your love and support with this small hiatus, I’m so grateful to have people who support me. I appreciate all of you for not giving up on me. I love you all <3  
~Sk3tchb00k


	82. Quick A/n

Thank you guys so much for all your support. I'm feeling much, much better. I will probably update tonight and this weekend. This does not mean updates will stay frequent, and knowing me they won't be. This just means I'm in a good place right now. I love you all so much Happy Black Friday! I can't wait to write chapters for you all again! <3

~Sk3tchb00k


	83. Starving-Avengers

**Starving**

**Avengers**

**TW: THIS CHAPTER HAS DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS ABOUT ANOREXIA AND OTHER EATING DISORDERS!**

**If you aren't comfortable with this, the next chapter will be better.**

**Y/n POV**

It all began when we were on a mission. Natasha and I were posing as revealing girls, with little modesty. I was standing to the side, Natasha was flirting with our target when he said, "who'd you come with hon?" "Her, isn't she just... ravishing?" Natasha smiled, showering me in compliments. Then I heard, "isn't she a little... big for that dress?" I faltered, was I? I thought it was a good fit... the dress seemed good. Was it bad? I sent Natasha a doubtful look but she just smiled.

Ever since I'd felt so... numb. I knew I shouldn't dwell on something a creep like that man had to say, but it was bugging me. Did everyone see me like that? Perhaps I was a little chubby... I definitely wasn't in the best shape. Without thinking, I ran to the washroom and shoved 2 fingers down my throat. I threw up all the contents of my stomach until I dry heaved. I flushed it down and sat on the floor and sobbed. I buried my head in my hands and let out all my tears. Eventually, I got up and wiped my eyes. I looked decent, I guess. I walked out and hid in my room for the rest of the night.

After a week of barely eating, only drinking water, and throwing up what I did eat, I realized that I was getting suspicious. Tony was the first to approach me. “Y/n. Y/n. Open up, I know you’re in there.” Tony banged on much door. I opened it reluctantly, staring at him with emotion. “Hey Tony, what’s up?” My voice was airy, and empty. Like me, I was just... empty. “Are you okay? You don’t eat anymore. I know you puke it later, you’re can’t fool me. What’s wrong?” I was taken aback by his confronting tone. I didn’t expect him to be so forward. “Oh um, I’m fine. I’m just... not hungry really.” I lied. I was starving, the pain in my stomach was hurting constantly. “Don’t lie Y/n.” “Sorry Tony, but I’m fine, you wouldn’t understand anyways.” I shut him out and locked the door. I curled up in my blankets and sobbed. What was wrong with me? They love me, why can’t I love myself the same way? 

I was pulled from my thoughts by another knock. “Go away Tony...” I croaked. Steve broke the door in, staring at me with worried eyes. “Y/n you can’t keep shutting us out. We love you, stop hurting yourself!” He ran to me and  hugged me. He must’ve been disgusted by my form. I was skin and bones. What may have once been outward curves, now were pulled tightly against my ribs. Tears pricked my eyes as he held me against him, as if I would break. I was fragile, I would break, and the tears broke through the dam. Soon Natasha, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Wanda, and Clint were holding me close. I sobbed weakly and buried my face against Tony, Thor rubbed my back and Nat patted my head. I reveled in the warmth. Next thing I knew Wanda held me and gave me water and a bowl of cereal with milk. I gratefully ate it and forced myself not to puke.

Some people have it so much worse. But I’m so thankful I have friends to help me through much darkest times.


	84. IMPORTANT A4!

ATTENTION! DO YOU THINK A4 TRAILER WILL BE RELEASED TODAY???? I THINK ITS TODAY OR TOMORROW!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!

Let me know in the comments.

I know a worker at Marvel they said this week was trailer release... so we can hope


	85. Oof

A4 trailer... not yet released.

Disappointed but not surprised.

Hope for tomorrow!  
<3

We must survive to see it!


	86. A4 Captain Marvel trailers

Happy December everyone!

The Captain Marvel Trailer #2 is coming tonight with the football game! It was scheduled for Wednesday apparently in Good Morning America I think, but (as I’ve heard from other sources) Avengers 4 trailer was coming tonight and Marvel didn’t want a giveaway of the release.

We do know the prelude was coming Wednesday, and it would make sense to release the first teaser the day we get the title. So let’s hope that this is the right information!

I’ll be updating tonight!


	87. Happy New Year!

Happy New Year!!! 🎊🎈🎆🥳

2018 was a weird year. Good weird and bad weird but in all weird. Let’s give a small recap:

Infinity War happened, like what??? It feels so long ago!  
Ant-Man and the Wasp showed up and it was pretty damn great!  
Venom exists and is the last cameo with Stan Lee alive.  
And of course the tragedy of Stan Lee’s death.

On July 3rd of last year I started this book, it was one of the best decisions of my life, being able to write what you guys want me to write and make content I like to see is a good release and escape for me. I’ll be honest: my life is kind of shit, but being able to talk to y’all and be reminded there are so many great people still in the world amongst the chaos. Still all of you are the reason I love writing, why I feel okay taking a break, and why I continue and don’t just give up. So thank you all so much.

Now to a bit more:  
Some of you probably wondered: where the hell did I go?  
Well, I have been ready to publish chapters, but I don’t. I hit a writers block and stopped writing for a bit and my inspiration just stopped. I will be writing so much more this year, I have gotten myself more excited for my writing in the future, and for all of you that have stuck with me even when I was idle for a bit. 

Happy New Year!!! And to all a great 2019!


	88. I got Instagram

I have Instagram now! I’m _sk3tchb00k  
Hope you’re having a wonderful day ❤️


	89. Avengers-Straight as a Rainbow

**Straight as a Rainbow**

**Avengers**

_requested by Iz_

**3rd POV**

"CLINT DID YOU DRINK MY ICED COFFEE?!" Y/n screamed from her room and she looked at the empty coffee cup on her desk. Shuffling was heard in the vent above her and she used her gravity manipulation powers to pull Clint through the vent door above her room. He fell, screeching like a pterodactyl. "It wasn't me! I swear," he sputtered. "Really....?" Y/n raised her eyebrow and frowned. Sam walked in, "well I could always take you out to get a new one." He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes, "sorry Sam, but really... you're not my type." Y/n retorted, exhausted of Sam's constant requests to take her out, and his mediocre flirting was even more annoying. "What even is your type?! You rejected Bucky and Steve's attempt at taking you on a date, you just went with them as friends! Do you even like guys?" Sam questioned, his frustration getting the best of him. "No, I don't," Y/n said, looking at him seriously. Clint burst out laughing while Sam's face turned red with embarrassment and he let out a small "oh". She pushed them both out of her room, rolling her eyes.

**Timeskip**

Y/n got all the Avengers gathered in the living area, they sat on the couch and she sat on the armrest of Natasha's chair. "I-uh... have to tell you all some news," she stuttered nervously and Nat gripped her hand in support. Everyone listened intently, curious to know the news. "Natasha and I... are dating," she smiled at her  girlfriend who smiled up at her. "Wait, you're lesbian?" Tony asked, he didn't sound disgusted or accusatory, just confused. "Yea..." Y/n smiled and squeezed Nat's hand. "I FUCKING KNEW IT! BUCKY AND STEVE OWE ME $10!" Tony yelled, pointing at the two men. Clint started laughing while Wanda smiled encouragingly. Sam was too embarrassed to mention anything. Nat smiled and kissed Y/n passionately, everyone smiled and ooo'd.


	90. I’m back

Hey, I know it’s been a while, I meant to update sooner. I have barely found time to write in all the craziness in my life. I will be updating more. I found motivation to write. 

I will be updating my other stories more, not the imagines books as much. This is because I want to finish those stories and then I can write shorter stories that don’t take as much time.

Thank you all for being patient, I love reading your comments and I’m so happy to be back.

On another note: I saw Endgame and I will be writing a story in my Tony Stark x Reader series when it comes out on digital and disc, that way there will be no spoilers. 

I love you all so much, thank you for staying with me


End file.
